


Deities are fools

by lillash97



Series: 지금 널 찾아가고 있어 (Run To You) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Deities, Fluff and Crack, Half-Human, Implied Sexual Content, Jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillash97/pseuds/lillash97
Summary: In which Mingyu and Soonyoung are two deities/fools who have shaken up Wonwoo and Jihoon's life, hopefully for the better.A spin off to The Bookworm, crack edition!





	1. Chapter 1

People say Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung make on odd couple. Honestly, Soonyoung loves him dearly but sometimes Jihoon just scares the shit out of him. Maybe, more than _sometimes_ .  Like that one time he got annoyed at him, picked him up with ease and locked him in bathroom, _alone_.

That’s why, on a particular day Jihoon had started feeling sick, Soonyoung had had the genius idea of playing a joke on him. He also knew all too well that this joke would have costed his life, but he is stupid enough to do it anyways.

 Hunched over the toilet, Jihoon thinks his soul is leaving him. Maybe, it was because he eated spicy food late at night, or because he didn’t sleep that well. He doesn’t know.  For sure, he knows one thing. _He hates throwing up_.

 His stomach is by now empty, and his body is fighting to get up and let him brush his teeth to remove the awful taste in his mouth. He is washing his teeth when something, _someone_ makes him sputter and almost choke on his toothbrush.

It’s not the way Soonyoung circles his arms around his middle or the way he places his lips on his neck to calm him down. No that’s just makes his heart jump up and down, crazily.  

It’s what he says that makes him want to kick the other in the balls. “Guess my magic abilities are still working. Did I get you _pregnant_?”

 

Oh, when Jihoon thinks he had enough of his lover’s stupid questions, here it goes again. He finishes washing his teeth and hands, before he turns around in the hug, glaring at the taller. “Kwon _fuck_ Soonyoung. How is that even possible?” he says, punching his chest and freeing himself.

He doesn’t bother checking up on him because he _knows_ he is more than okay, since he hadn’t punched him that _hard._ So, he just walks to the kitchen ready to eat something before his stomach acts up again.

He is making himself a tea and preparing some digestive cookies, when he starts panicking. _What if he is right?._ The water is boiling when he looks down to his tummy, images of him getting _the bump_ makes his skin crawl and cuss. _Nah, the fuck am I thinking? It’s impossible._

 

But Jihoon is one hell of a curious kid. Once he fixes himself a cup of tea, he sits down. He calls the other over, and when Soonyoung sits, he attacks.  "Can… you really get me pregnant?” he asks, carefully while he munches on his biscuits and ready to pack a punch if he hears a positive answer.  On the other hand, Soonyoung has the audacity of putting his chin on his hands, looking at him with a smirk and batting his eyes. “I was kidding”

 

“THANKS JESUS” Jihoon exults, feeling instantly better and Soonyoung just smiles at him. _Think it like that ha ha ha ha._

 

***

A single butterfly, body colourful as if a painter had painted its wings, sets on a plushie.  The colours are almost peacock-like, there’s orange, black, white and even baby blue. It’s beautiful as nature would be.

***

The way Jihoon  is throwing glares and side glances at his boyfriend makes Wonwoo pursue his lips, trying to refrain from laughing. And when he learns the actual motive behind Jihoon’s grumpy mood, he just can’t hold it no more. Not when a stupid, awkward kind of grin that sets on Soonyoung’s face.  He throws a napkin at him, laughing and almost crying.

 

“Can you stop laughing at me?” Jihoon asks, drinking his coke and eating his favourite fries. “I was not laughing at you, but at the stupid grin on Soonyoung’s face”.  Wonwoo answers as he calms down, gulping down a cup of water.

At said sentence, Jihoon turns slightly around to catch the look on his boyfriend and stifles a laugh. “God, why is like this..”

 

Everything might seem normal, but Soonyoung and Mingyu are awfully quiet. The taller looks even worried, throwing glances at the older that he keeps ignoring. He sets on bombarding him with text messages.

 

**Mingyuzz**

Hyung, should we tell them?

                                                                                                       **Hoshi**

Are you crazy?

I don’t think we should. We will just have to be careful.

 

**Mingyuzz**

but hyung. If something happens and they find out,

we are dead meat.

 

**Hoshi**

We are dead meat anyways

 

“Why are you two texting when you are in front of each other?”Jihoon notices, already suspecting something going on between the two. It’s not that Jihoon doesn’t trust. But he just knows how to spot troublemakers.

Wonwoo turns to look at the caught-red-handed duo and he is about to ask Mingyu if something is wrong when two men approach them.

 

“Finally found you four” one of them beams, smiling and eyes curving in a pretty moon shape.

 

***

Even though Jihoon still thinks that what happens around him is weird, nothing catches him off guard  anymore. So, when the two men reveal themselves as Jeonghan and Seungcheol, friends of the two ex-deities, he is not surprised.

What leaves him pondering hard on the matter is that the two are holding their wedding at some weird palace in some weird different dimension.  And, the fact he got invited as well.

 

The look he wears screams doubt when Jeonghan says that both he and Wonwoo are invited, it also screams _I’m-gonna-kill-both-of-you_ when he notices the subtle but anxious grimaces that sets on Soonyoung and Mingyu. He chooses to stay quiet for now on the matter, prefering to ask questions instead. He turns his face to Jeonghan, catching his attention “How can we go to the palace? We are humans, are we allowed there?”

 

Jeonghan frowns, not expecting such question. He thought they knew by now. “ What are you talking about? Soonyoung and Mingyu didn’t tell you?”  

Jihoon’s nerves are starting to act up, that’s why slowly turning his head to his boyfriend, glaring at him while he answers “No, they didn’t tell us what?”. Soonyoung can only drop his head in defeat, keeping quiet as possible as he knows he is gonna dug his own grave.

 

Seungcheol chimes in, putting an hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder and shakes his head at him, to refrain him for revealing too much info in a public space. But, he is nevertheless ready to scold the two deities. “Why didn’t you two tell them? They have the right to know”

 

“What do we have to know?” Wonwoo who had been quiet till now, having a hard time registering and digesting whatever was going on, asks almost unsure.

“h-hyung” Mingyu starts, turning to look at him with distress, as if he didn’t really want to face the topic.  He is conflicted, deeply and utterly. When he was just thinking of finally having some peace for themselves, his _world_ was ready to have him back, all of them back.  “What, Mingyu. Just say it”

 

“I can’t here” he sighs, getting up leaving to pay for their breakfast. Few moments later, he returns, taking Wonwoo by the hand and leaving. But not before speaking to his hyungs “I don’t think we are coming to your wedding, I’m really thankful you asked for our presence but you know it’s better if we don’t”.

 

After the two leave, an awkward quiet atmosphere sets among the the four left. Jihoon’s eyes still haven’t shifted from Soonyoung, teeth clenched together almost painfully, as if he  was refraining, really hard, from saying something. It’s Jeonghan who breaks the ice, running an hand through his blonde locks, which made him look like some kind of angel. “I’m sorry if we dropped this on you like this, we’ll leave now. If you ever want to talk to us again, just call our names. We’ll come”.

 

***

 

Wonwoo sits on their bed,  muted red and white sheets covering the surface. He crosses his arms, face emotionless as he observes his boyfriend shuffling around  their room. Wonwoo _doesn’t get pissed_. He doesn’t like the feeling but the way Mingyu has been pacing around, going back and forth and avoiding the topic has his nerves irking.

“Mingyu, stop fucking walking and start fucking talking!” he curses, making the taller jolt in his steps. Wonwoo doesn’t curse. At least, if he is not under the influence of Jihoon.

 

The younger sighs before taking a sit next to him, lips moving as if they were trying to formulate an answer that made enough sense. He glances at Wonwoo for a moment, who has his eyes boring through him, waiting for _anything._

“Youarenotcompletlyhuman” he spits fast, stuttering along the way while Wonwoo just stares at him confused. “What did you say?”

“I said… that.. you are not completely human”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Mingyu scratches awkwardly behind his head, muttering a quiet “Your father was my dad’s childhood friend”

 

“WHAT?!” Wonwoo screams, startled. Clearly, he didn't expect that. He also hadn’t expected what Mingyu would have said next.  “Don’t be angry at me, please if I tell you”

 

“There’s more?”

 

“Well, your dad comes from my world and your mom is human, and I might just know that he is not dead-”

 

“Kim. Mingyu.” Wonwoo stops him,  enunciating his name in blocks. He had never looked at him like this. It made him feel pins along his spine.“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”.

 

“Because I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t know what may happen if I told you” Mingyu manages to raise his head to look at his boyfriend, properly but feeling guilty. “There’s also another thing…”

 

“What else?”

 

“Icangetyoupregnant”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? MINGYU ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?” Well, Mingyu clearly didn’t expect Wonwoo screaming at him like this. His jaw goes slack and stares at how fuming the other practically is. He tries to calm him down, putting an hand on his shoulder but the other jerks away, distancing himself.  “THAT IS EVEN WORSE. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?”

 

Wonwoo gets up, ears red and almost teary eyes. “I don’t want to listen to this anymore right now. I’m going out.”

 

“W-wonwoo hyung”

 

“See you later” he says, before storming outside and closing the door behind him, leaving the deity all alone in their shared bedroom.

 

***

Somewhere in another dimension, Paradise of Peaches

 

“I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t Mingyu and Soonyoung tell them? I mean, they do know they _were_ deities” Jeonghan sighs, blond locks falling with grace over his forehead as he cuddles against his bamboo pillow.

His soon-to-be husband is pacing around the room, trying to find something he had lost and that he needs for sure. “I think it’s because they don’t want to be linked to this place anymore” he answers absently, as he rumages among his gimcrackery, piled in the corners.

“But, Cheollie. What if one of two accidentally gets pregnant. How would they explain that to them without hurting their trust in the meanwhile?” the blond asks again, hugging the pillow closer to him, and lowkey hoping that the other would stop pacing around and hug him or something.

 

“FOUND THEM” Seungcheol exclaims, putting two white moonstone bracelets in a small white box. Then, he sits beside his lover pondering over the question. He doesn’t have an answer to that. “I don’t know, Han but we can help them solve their misunderstandings. After all, It’s our fault too”.

 

Jeonghan throws the pillow somewhere in their room, scurrying on his feet when while listening to Seungcheol speaking, he had an idea. “You go to Mingyu, I go to Soonyoung. Let’s try to solve the mess we created, okay?”

 

“Do we just comfort them and try to make them face each other?”

 

“Well yes, it’s not like we can cast a spell on them to make amends. Let’s give them the moonstone bracelets too. If they decide to come over to our wedding, Wonwoo and Jihoon would need them”

 

“As expect, my clever boyfriend” Seungcheol beams, getting up and circling the other waist, hugging him tightly. Jeonghan caresses his cheeks, before leaning to peck him. “You know you got the best”

 

***

Moment like this scares the shit out of Soonyoung. Last time when Jihoon had strapped him to their bed, hands tethered to headboard, he had almost pissed his pants but right now it was even worse.

No, he was not tied up to the bed, that _little brat he loves so so much_ had strapped him to a chair, an uncomfortable, made out of wood chair.

 

He kinda wants to beg to be released but he knows the other wouldn’t budge, not until he confessed.  Maybe it was Jihoon’s way of coping with truth, he doesn’t know. Still, he knows that he doesn’t like when Jihoon gets mad at him. Even if he looks deadly sexy and he wants to dick him down.

 

“You better start speaking before I start torturing you” Jihoon says, grabbing his feathers, ready to start tickling him under his feet. Saying Soonyoung is nervous is an understatement. His ears are red for sure by now, fuming with anxiety. He doesn’t know how to drop this on the younger.  “Actually, your mom made a vote to Mingyu’s mom, you know the Queen” he starts carefully with what he deems as the _safest_ thing.

 

As soon as he hears that, Jihoon is already facepalming his face and running an hand through his hair, frustrated. “Fuck, what kind of vote?”

“Well, it’s not that bad because she promised your hand to me so..”

 

“SHE PROMISED ME TO YOU? HOW?” Jihoon’s voice raises up, startled by the answer. It’s not that bad, he knows and he understands because he was promised to Soonyoung, afterall BUT STILL. He doesn’t like the fact that his mom would something like this.

 

 _shit, he started screaming. What do I do? Think, Soonyoung. Thinkkkkkkk!_ “I don’t know how, I was just told that. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you”.

“I’m not mad at you for that” Jihoon blurts, going to untie one of the straps over the other’s feet. “But I know there is something else you are not telling me, so go on”.

 

“Will you untie me if I tell you everything?”  Jihoon nods, sitting down because he doesn’t know if he has to brace himself from the truth.

 

“So, because you were promised to me, they made you drink unicorn milk. So your blood has a magic component, thus making you not completely human” explaining this is sure the hardest thing that ever happened to him.

 

“Unicorn milk. ” the younger deadpans.

 

“But your powers are not awake yet, we have to bond by blood to do it”

 

Yes, it manages to stifle a laugh out of the shorter at the mention “Are you sure you are not a demon? what’s this? A pact with the devil?”. He gets up, untying the other strap but making sure Soonyoung’s arms are still locked in place.

 

“I’m not a demon, don’t worry. I won’t eat you”

 

“You already do it anyways.” Jihoon sarcastically remarks, eyebrow arching up.

 

 _My gods, he is so sexy like this- STOP SOONYOUNG._ He coughs awkwardly, trying to get any rated thoughts out of his track.  “What’s next?”

 

 _HOW THE PEACHES I’M GOING TO TELL HIM THIS?_ “But you have to promise me one thing, Jihoon”

 

“Mh?”

 

“What I’m going to tell you now will probably make you really mad, like _really_ mad. I should have told you, but I didn’t know how you would take and how to do it properly”. Soonyoung starts, gulping down his own saliva because he is that nervous to confess.

 

“I won’t kill you, come on. Just say it”

 

“I wasn’t kidding the other day. I can really make you pregnant but-”

 

“KWON FUCKING SOONYOUNG. YOU ARE DEAD”

 

“JIHOONIE YOU PROMISE-”

 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT I PROMISED, I’M GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF. DON’T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON ME”

 

Just as Jihoon was about to put an end to Soonyoung’s life, well sexual life, a warm wind enters from nowhere. It makes Jihoon stop, because, yeah it’s autumn now, why would warm wind blow in the fucking house with closed windows?

 

Jeonghan stumbles on his feet when he materialize in their shared house. “Sorry for stumbling, still not used to materialization. What the peach is going on here?” He opens his mouth in disbelief. What a sight.  “Why is Soonyoung strapped to a chair and why Jihoon looks like he is about to chop a dick off?”

 

Soonyoung can only mutter a _save me, hyung. please, save me_ but as soon as he meets Jihoon’s murderous look he clasps his mouth shut. “Because he lied to m- FUCK, SOONYOUNG.”

 

“What, what now. What did I do?”

 

“Yeah, what did he do?” Jeonghan butts in, coming closer to the two to try to calm the situation down.

 

“I had morning sickness for a few days. AM I PREGNANT?”

 

The cuss, this time, comes from Jeonghan. “KWON SOONYOUNG.”

 

“Wait, he didn’t throw up butterflies so he is not” He tries to defend, mentioning the actual process of conceiving for them.

 

“Throw up butterflies?”

 

“Yeah, that’s how I can get you pregnant because the butterfly you would throw up would be the soul of our baby” the former explains, eyes begging to be finally freed from the torture.

 

That’s how Jihoon started laughing hysterically at the thought, holding on his tummy because at a certain point it had started to _hurt_ from the action. He looked crazy, but Soonyoung loved him anyway.

 

***

Later that night, after Jeonghan had convinced them to attend their wedding in paradise of peaches, Jihoon joins his boyfriend in bed. He curls against him, hiding his head into his chest, breath slowing down since his body is relaxing. “Don’t lie to me, please” he mutters against the fabric of Soonyoung’s shirt.

The ex-deity hugs him closer, nuzzling his nose against his neck, pressing apologies with his lips to the skin. “I won’t anymore, I’m sorry”.

 

***

Mingyu is anxious. Yes, anxious enough he is  biting at his own nails, unsciously. He is eyeing his boyfriend carefully, from their shared bed.

Wonwoo is currently preparing some korean literature lectures for the next day, completely ignoring his presence. After the earlier outburst, the other had returned to their bedroom without pronouncing a single word, giving him the cold shoulder.

 

He gathers all the courage he could find in himself,  not even knowing how during the years he became such a coward. He guesses, at a certain point, love turned him like so. _Like you are afraid of making the first step_ , of saying something because you don’t want to break _past the point_ . But Mingyu knows he has to _say something._ He needs to.

 

“This reminds me of that time I was trying to get you stop studying” he blurts out, noticing the way the mine of the pencil Wonwoo was holding gritted along the paper, breaking in two.

It halted, like the older didn’t expect Mingyu to _speak first_ , like he didn’t expect Mingyu to say that.  “.. And now you are trying to?”

 

The deity gets up, approaching the _human_ by the chair. Due to his height, he looked kind of awkward when he tried to bend down, hugging the older by his collar, nuzzling his nose along the crane of his neck. “Apologize,”

Wonwoo doesn’t react, doesn’t reject him either.

That’s how he takes it as a clue to go on. “I know saying sorry won’t change the fact that I kept the truth from you, but I am even if I did it to protect you”.

 

 _Protect me?!_ That got Wonwoo’s nerves itching. “Why people, well what you are, always believe that lying to people is going to protect them?” He detaches himself, getting up. He ignores the look of hurt displaced on Mingyu’s face, well he tries to, distracting himself with cleaning up his desk and cleaning things out.   “I didn’t lie to you, Wonwoo. I’m not trying to justify my actions, but I didn’t want to hurt you”

 

Wonwoo has had enough of being treated like he is weak, at least not anymore. Especially, when he comes from his boyfriend. “Do you think I can’t handle the truth? Do you think I’m that weak, helpless, damsel in distress kind of person?” He asks, annoyance painting his face red.

“Wonwoo, look at me,”

“What?”

“You are the first person I’ve ever loved like this, I thought it would never happen to me too. I don’t want to hurt you because I think you are weak, I don’t want to hurt you because _I love you_ , and I’m selfish enough to keep you from things that may do. I’m sorry for my selfishness, but I’m not sorry from loving you and trying to protect you from my world” Mingyu explains, tears treating to fall from his eyes but keeping them in because _big boys_ don’t cry.

 

“Can you stop the angst, please?” someone else says, scaring the shit out of the two, who instinctively bring their hands on their chest. “Seungcheol hyung, what the hell?”

 

“Don’t what the hell me. I’ve had enough of this angsty conversation. So caught up in pining to each other, you didn’t even notice me sitting on the edge of the bed all along” Seungcheol complains, pointing a finger to himself before adverting it back to the young couple.

 

“This is your fault too, you came in like a wrecking ball in our lives” Mingyu complains, huffing a puff of annoyance, to which Seungcheol answers with a cheeky expression.  “Did you just quote Miley Cyrus?”

“How do you even know about Miley Cyrus?” Wonwoo chimes in, grimace on his face.

 

“I was interested in earthly stuff, okay?” the older deity defends, hand going dramatically up to brush his hair from his face.

“Stop talking about me. I’m sorry we bargained in your lives like this, but we didn’t want to hurt you or break you apart. We only wanted to have our little brothers Mingyu and Soonyoung, and gladly their lovers to our weddings,” he stops to show his puppy eyes and pouty lips as he resumes speaking “We just wanted our family with us”

 

“Hyung, you are 250 years old. STOP POUTING” Mingyu argues, completely unfazed by the look the older was giving him. Argue, that got Seungcheol losing his cool. “WILL YOU COME TO OUR WEDDING IF I STOP?”

 

Before Mingyu can even formulate any answer, Wonwoo intervenes, mentally bracing himself for what may come from his sudden decision. “YES, WE WILL COME STOP SCREAMING, YOU TWO”.   

 

***

After Seungcheol had gone back to _who the hell knows where_ , silence fell again. Well, for a couple of minutes before a light bulb turned on in Wonwoo’s head. He closed his notebook with his class lectures in order to look at his boyfriend. “Mingyu, you said Seungcheol is 250 years old, right?”

 

Mingyu nods, clueless to the other’s intentioned question “Why?”

 

“How old are you?” the taller smiles awkwardly before he mutters a quiet “210 years old”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wonwoo gets up, bringing his notebook with him. “What’s up with age when I have this face?” Mingyu cheeks out, smirking but scowling soon after when a notebook gets smacked on top of his head. “YOU ARE A MEANIE” he says before hiding himself under the cuvette.

 

***

“I pronounce you two husband and husband,” the shaman in charge of Choi and Yoon household’s wedding states, bringing their hands toward each other. “Now, you may seal your vows with a kiss”

Seungcheol doesn’t need to be told twice. He holds his _now_ husband by the waist, bringing him impossible closer to him, before he is all over the other, kissing him like _he means_ _it_.

 

Everyone whistle at a certain point, while the shaman coughs awkwardly, to interrupt the heated lips on lips action. And he actually scolds them when the two don't seem to stop anytime soon “I SAID KISS, NOT MAKING OUT- ,” . He rolls his eyes and dramatically wipes non-existent sweat from his bald head before he deems fit to abandon them to their destiny. “LET’S GO EAT, PEOPLE. THESE TWO WON’T BE DONE IN A WHILE”

 

Of course, it’s a joke. The shaman is happy, happy that his _ship_ finally decided to move their asses and get married. He goes somewhere to talk to their families, while it’s Mingyu that finally separates the young couple. “There are kids watching, my peach can’t you keep it in your pants?”

 

For the first time, Jeonghan’s cheeks gets dusted with a red hue, shying away from the stares people are throwing at them, though he doesn’t shy away from his husband’s hold on his waist.  “I’m really happy you four could make it to our wedding. Are you wearing the bracelets we sent you?”

Wonwoo and Jihoon nod their head at the same time, showing off their pearly white moonstone bracelets, one with grey details, the other with purply one. 

 

Naturally a complainer, Seungcheol whines at comment Mingyu spat “but this is our wedding” but gets quiet when he notices a certain _mom_ behind their backs. “Hi, aunt. How are you? thank you for coming to the wedding. Guys let’s go” he says, before taking Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo by the hand, leaving both Soonyoung and Jihoon standing alone, speechless.

 

Soonyoung even gets flustered when he turns around, finding his own mom standing there, smiling and eyeing with curiosity the man next to him. He lets out of his awkward laugh and starts coughing “This is my mom”, nudging his confused boyfriend with an elbow. “Hi, mom!”

 

For the first time in a while, the one that gets scared is Jihoon. His body goes stiff, but still bows to her, smiling gawky to her.

***

 

As soon as Soonyoung’s mother laid her eyes on Jihoon, she understood. Her mental ability was top-notch, allowing her to decrypt someone’s soul the moment they met eyes. She also knows the other is nervous to speak with her,  Soonyoung now lost somewhere in the crowd of weird people dancing to human songs, along with the newly married couple.

 

A touch of her hand on his shoulder, and _she knows_ he tensed up just enough to relax down. “You know, Soonyoungie has liked you since you two were kids. It was cute how he would be in awe every time he saw you from the mirror.” She says, offering a purplish drink to Jihoon, who accepts it thankfully.

 

The mention of Soonyoung’s past childhood spikes his  curiosity. “Mirror?”

 

“You know, about the vote,” she starts, noticing how the young child in front of her stiffened at the mention. So, she continues, not quite leaving the topic hanging but changing the strategy. “Soonyoung didn’t know about it until he was eighteen. It all happened when I was checking up on you from the shaman’s mirror that he stumbled on it and saw you”

And yes, she smiles with fondness as soon as Jihoon cackled at the information. “Really?”

 

“From then, he picked a liking on you, and he would always check up on your wellbeing and whereabouts”

 

“That sounds kind of stalkerish…” Jihoon ponders, sipping at his drink and getting mind blown at the taste of it. “What’s this drink?”

 

“Unicorn blood”  The poor boy almost chokes on his own spit, spilling some _unicorn blood_ on his shirt and Soonyoung’s mother muffles a laugh, playfully hinting at the fact that _it was a joke._ She takes out a handkerchief from somewhere we don’t get to know and helps him removing the stains. “You are such a cutie. I hope you don’t cry as much as you used to”

 

“I don’t, Ms. Kwon, it’s okay now” Jihoon replies, a little startled at the mention of his past but sure of his words.

 

“Good, Soonyoung really hated when you cried. He couldn’t bear the sight of seeing you like that, so he would beg me to send him on Earth because he wanted to make you happy”

 

“Maybe I’m not the right person for Soonyoung, madam. He is too much for me,” He sighs, lowering his eyes because the white, cloudy ground looks so interesting right now. “And I’m just so little to him”. Last few words whispered low enough, like he thought she couldn’t hear him.

 

“You are much more than you think you are, Jihoon-ah” She ruffles his hair and pinches his cheeks and for the first time, the poor boy doesn’t feel like killing his perpetrator. He can’t really risk his reputation, can he? “And call me, mom. I’m here for you too”

 

“Okay, mo-m” he says, although finding still difficult to call someone else his mother. “Can I ask you a favor, Jihoon?”

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“Please, while you are together take care of Soonyoung. He might still have his magical abilities or not, but we both know _he is an idiot helplessly in love_ , don’t push him away, at least not too much”

 

“I don’t plan on leaving his side. I-.. I just wish he would respect my space more but I don’t want to lose him. I treasure him as much too.”

 

She sighs, understanding perfectly where the young man in front of her was coming from. “I know right? He is such a clingy baby, but because he wants you to know that he likes you..” pause “ _maybe too much_. Talk to him about it, don’t let it set in your heart. He will understand”

 

Jihoon lets out a small giggle, eyes twinkling even if they are almost closed in an eye-smile, lips curved up. “I’ll try, _mom”._

 

_***_

 

Someone pats his shoulder while he is trying to decide in which drink he should drown the angsty feelings he is feeling lately. But Wonwoo doesn’t get to chose himself, Mingyu’s mother does it for him. He hadn’t seen her since that _day_ , years ago but she looks as beautiful she had been, heavenly  as her son is.

“Her majesty, I haven’t seen you in a long time” he says, bowing a little and accepting the weird drink handed to him, even if what he really wanted to do is _complain_ at her.

 

The queen smiles at him, then gulping down her own drink, with the grace of an _elephant_ Wonwoo might say but _won’t say._ “Can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Yes, her majesty”

 

“What’s with this majesty, call me mom! You are basically married to my son..”

 

“Technically, we are not” he deadpans

 

She takes him by the hand, bringing him outside to another room, kinda similar to the other they had just been in, a _ball-room. Just empty. “_ I can’t tell you much but there is something bad going on here. It’s been years actually, but we managed to cope without the kids knowing”.

 

The sentence gets Wonwoo confused. He doesn't know how to react, therefore opting to stay quiet, tilting his head enough to mean _please go on._

“A lot of half humans, like you,  were sent to Earth, to protect you from this. After the wedding, I'm sending Jeonghan and Seungcheol on earth too." As she keeps her explaining, her expression grows darker and worried. As he squints his eyes harder behind his glasses and curly hair, he notices the sunken eyes and the puffy eye-bags.   


But he can't not think about something. “Is this why Mingyu returned to me?"

  
"Mingyu wanted to be with you, that's his reason” she smiles at him reassuring “I let him go in order  to protect him and you from whatever is happening underneath the surface".

 

“Then why did you call him back years ago?” he asks, holding the unshed tears back.  


“Please, just stay with Mingyu, Wonwoo. I know he didn't tell you some things. Would it be different if he told you? Probably, but I think your reaction would be the same whether he told you 6 years ago, or now. I just hope you two would resolve your problems and understand each other” she pleads, holding one of his hand with both of hers. “I can't tell you everything, trust me on this”

 

Not much time has passed since the first sentence that made him feel lost, now he just feels even more _confused,_ heart uneasy and palms sweating because this _is not his world_ , but at the end of the day what can he do? All he can do is _trust them._ He sighs, closing his eyes and nodding. “I'll trust you and Mingyu. I don't have other choices, do I?”

 

Still patting his hands, the Queen muffles a laugh at Wonwoo's unreadable expression, though a little confused, but loud thoughts. She _can hear_ him.  “I guess this is the best way. If weird people approach you, just run and touch your bracelet.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's connected to the others’. Touch it and they will know if you are in danger”.  


  
  


***

Few days later, Jihoon feels weird. Well, his surroundings feel odd. It’s like something is off and he cannot quite pinpoint out what. Some days he hears giggles, like baby’s ones but brushes them off, thinking his _weird_ , eccentric boyfriend is the cause of it; but, other days he hears cries and hiccups.

 

It’s scaring the shit out of him, and he _swears_ if this is another prank pulled by Soonyoung, he is going to freaking destroy his hamster plushies collec- _Please, don’t hurt him too much_.

Jihoon sighs as soon as Soonyoung’s mother words resonates in his head, reminding him of being a _good boyfriend._ “Fuck, i need more coffee.”  He gets up to go and make him some good shit coffee he needs so much, not noticing the weird blanket-covered lump on the cream-coloured armchair, placed in the corner of the room.

Humming to a possible tune to his new song he is writing for a popular boy group, he is directed to the living room, where Soonyoung most probably is dozing off with popcorns in his lap and the TV turned on D-Max Channel. _He doesn’t even have a license, why would he watch top gear?_  

The half-human just shrugs his shoulders, and the way the deity sleeps cutely on the couch, all wrapped into himself and mouth slightly open, makes him go _uwu._ However the devil inside of him spurs him to wake the other up, calling him out. By his name. Loudly.

And Soonyoung does wake up, jolting up and yelling his name too and the moment he realizes he is awake, he lies his eyes on a Jihoon, who is failing to hold his laughter in. “Jihoon, stop laughing at my misery!”

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you look so funny”

 

“Jihoon, stop”

 

“I- I c-can’t breath HAHAHAHAHAH- SOONYOUNG PUT ME DOWN- YOU CLOWN” the laughter dies in his throat, the tone changing to a threatening one the moment Soonyoung picked him up with ease, despite his muscular body. He even slaps his ass and drops him on the couch, locking him in a tight grip.

“Are we wrestling right now?” Jihoon asks, breathing through his nose because well, Soonyoung is heavy and he is crushing him.  “Stop laughing at me” he pouts and Jihoon really wants to tell him he looks like Donald Duck but he really doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. So, he just opts for some cuddles and apology  “Sorry”

 

“Just that? Not even a kiss?”

 

Jihoon may roll his eyes and sigh annoyed at him, but the way he softly smiles before diving in to close the distance between awaiting lips, speaks for everything. It’s slow, just lips finding  another pair, soft pecks and a teasing bite, Jihoon knows Soonyoung likes and he makes sure to cut it out short because he _loves_ driving his boyfriend to the edge and leaving him hanging. “I want coffee and I need to work on the new song. Can you get off of me?”

 

“Can I have a 5 minute long hug?” the deity asks, and the pout on his lips still makes him look like donald duck. However,  the warm, pleading eyes he is giving him is all it takes for the human to wrap his arms tight around his neck, bringing him closer to himself.  

This time, the one who sighs is Soonyoung. In content of course, the fact Jihoon is hugging him so close till his nose is touching the curve of his neck and petting the back of his head, makes his heart do _arabesques and pirouettes._

 

As soon as his internal clock marks the 5 minutes, Soonyoung detaches himself from the other, giving him a quick-peck and getting up. “I’ll go and make you some coffee, you can go back on working on the song”.

 

Somehow, a few hours later something _really weird_ happens. Jihoon has just spent the past 45 minutes to choose a title for the song, setting for “Good to me” when he hears sobbing noises. _Again_.

But it’s not like he used to, it sounds more desperate for attention, muffled through the cuffs of his headphones. For a moment the thought Soonyoung must be crying this ugly somewhere in the flat makes his heart drop and he jolts up, removing his cuffs from his ear and sprinting to the door.   
  
Unluckly the door opens suddenly, hitting his nose and he winces in pain, cursing outloud cuz’ bad words makes the pain subside faster. “OMG, JIHOON! ARE YOU OKAY?” Soonyoung screams, hands instantly pricing the other’s off to see if he was bleeding.

“Am I bleeding?” Jihoon asks, ready to faint if he sees blood coming from his body. _Little did he knew he was going to faint soon._

“Close your eyes, I’ll kiss it better”

“GOD, SOONYOUNG. MY NOSE MIGHT BE BROKEN AND YOU WANT TO KISS IT BETTER?”

“Jihoon”

“Soonyoung” he says, wincing when he raises his eyebrow up out of habit making the deity sigh in defeat, cause he won’t ever win his boyfriend. “I can heal it, I’m not kidding”

 

“Okay, make it fast. It hurts” and he is ready to punch him in the balls when Soonyoung gives him the look after kissing his nose better. “I know what you are about to say it. If you want to preserve your balls, don’t do it”.

 

“But-”

 

“Soonyoung, don’t do-”

 

“Wanna know what other thing I can kiss better cuz’ it hurt- OUCH WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME IN THE BALLS FOR REAL?” the taller yells in pain, clutching at his crotch and protecting from any other possible attacks. It’s in this awkward, painful and pitiful moment that Soonyoung realizes what was the source of the sobbing he heard outside. “Jihoon.. why there’s an hamster on our bed?”

 

“What are you say- OMG A RAT WHAT IT’S DOING THERE! SOONYOUNG TAKE IT OUTSIDE! OMG BUT WHY IS IT SO BIG?”

 

“It’s not a rat, wtf are you saying?”

 

“I swear if this is one of your pranks, Soonyoung. I might really chop your dick off. I don’t care how much I’m going to miss it”

 

“Can we stop talking about my dick? You are always abusing it” He says, hand carefully going down to protect it. “W-wait! Isn’t this one of my plushies?”

 

As soon as the word plushies leaves his mouth, the _weird thing_ on the bed starts moving around sobbing again. And yes, they both almost shit their pants. “One of your plushies eh? WHY THE HELL IS IT ALIVE? MAKE HIM STOP CRYING!”

 

“I don’t know HOW”

 

“Soonyoung!”

 

“Jihoon!”

 

“DADDIES!” They both turn their heads at the same time, pointing to themselves. “D-daddies?” Jihoon stutters, not believing what he was seeing and hearing.

 

“I’m your son, daddies!”

 

What happens when a freaking cat-sized hamster plushie turns into the cartoon version of hamtaro, with features slightly similar to your boyfriend, that talks and claims to be your son? You faint. And that’s just what Jihoon does.

  


***

As soon as Jihoon wakes from his traumatic hamster experience that claims to be your son and fainting two times more because that _thing_ is watching at him with curious and sad eyes at the time, he takes his phone out, calling for help.

He sends a message in the group chat, furiously typing and making some spelling mistakes along the way.

  


**JIhooney**

_Group's reunion._

_All of you, come over now._

_There is a weird thing in our house._

_Help US._   


  
**Sound of coups**

What’s happening?”

**Jihooney**

just come YOU FUCKING DEITY

 

**Sound of coups**

WE ARE COMING FUCKING HUMAN

**Wonwoozzz**

I just woke up, what’s this about?

**Mingyuisyourking**

Soonyoung hyung called me, we are coming over

  
  


Half an hour later and they are all around the creature, who is looking at them with curious eyes and fluffy, soft smile. They silently look at one another, not knowing what to say till Wonwoo breaks the silence, asking the fatal question. “Is it real?”

 

"It moves?" Mingyu ponders, tentatively touching the creature with a finger but quickly retreats it when it bites his fingertip. “Ouch, it must be hungry”  


“Did it call you daddies?” Seungcheol questions, turning his head to look at said couple.

  
"I'm not _it_ , I'm _Youngji_ " the hamster huffs, crawling on the bed and moving closer to Jihoon, who instinctively moves away.

 

"Why did you call them daddies, little one?" Jeonghan butts in, crutching on the floor to be at its level, smiling gently because it may help.  "Cuz they are my parents?"

  
"KWON SOONYOUNG,  I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Jihoon yells, hitting the poor deity on his chest and getting ready to kick him in the balls again but loud cries refrain him from it. The hamster cries and cries again, scooting closer to where Jihoon is and almost falling down along the process “Don’t kill daddyyyy”.

 

Out of instinct, again, Jihoon picks it up before it falls down from the bed, cuddling it for a few moments and softly petting it “No okay, little I won’t”. He _then_ realizes what the hell is doing and faints again, throwing the hamster on the bed unconsciously. Thankfully, Soonyoung catches his boyfriend before he falls face-down on the floor.

  
“I need to call my mom, immediately”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It seems that all his life Soonyoung hasn’t done anything but fear. Like, he is scared of his own boyfriend, well sometimes… well most of the time, but that doesn’t compare to how he is feeling right now. Whatever _this_ something is,  Jihoon would never forgive him  if it’s what they think it is.

But he can’t be a coward forever, can he? _He can’t._ That’s why he is bearing the disappointed and worried look his mom is giving him, the white walls of the extra-dimension he created adding more weight to his shoulders. “Mom...we have a little.. bit of a problem” he starts, indicating the quantity with his fingers.

 

Marquise Kwon is ready to slap the back of his head for whatever his son may had done, but the look on his face refrains her from doing it. So, she sighs, crossing her arms to her chest, opting to ask him what this problem is about.  “There is a cartoon-sized hamster in our house that calls me daddy…”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“It called us his parents…” Soonyoung adds, looking down for a moment and playing with his fingers until his mom takes him by the ear and yells at him “OMG SOONYOUNG WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

“OMG MUM IT HURTS, LET GO OF MY EAR”

 

When she finally lets go, Soonyoung is ready to defend himself, throwing a glare to her “Why do you assume I did something?”. Question to which Ms.Kwon really wants to facepalm herself, take his son by the ear again and yell at him for how clueless he is. But she can’t  always do that to her son, can she? She _can’t_.

 

That’s why she opts for a simple “Soonyoung”

 

“Mom”

 

“Do you sleep with Jihoon?”

 

“Yes, we do sleep together every night. So, what’s the problem about that?” He asks, completely clueless, or _pretending to be clueless because who would want to talk about their sex life with their parents?_

 

“Soonyoung.” Ms.Kwon grits her teeth and closes her hands in fists, trying to keep calm but the urge of yelling to her son is strong. So strong that when Soonyoung mindlessly calls her out “mom?” she can’t just take it anymore. “KWON SOONYOUNG, DO YOU FUCK WITH HIM OR DO I?”

 

“OMG MOM WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?”

 

“BECAUSE YOU MAY HAVE GOT HIM PREGNANT-”

 

“What…?” The _poor clueless deity_ opens his mouth in shock, tilting his head to side and wondering how he even did that. “But.. he didn’t throw up butterflies…”

 

Glaring at him for a moment, she picks up a small mirror from her red coat and hands it to him. “Look properly at it” .

 

Soon, the surface of the mirror turns to waving images, composing a scene Soonyoung remembers living it but of which he didn't notice a particular detail. A small, coloured butterfly is seen in the bathroom where Jihoon was throwing up. The two were so busy and focused on teasing each other that he hadn't noticed it. The butterfly leaving from the slightly ajar door of the bathroom and seating on the back of his favourite plushie. "Congratulations, you are a dad” Ms.Kwon deadpans, taking the mirror and putting back in her pocket.

"My son is an hamster…” he feels like the soul might leave him and never return anymore. Sure enough, it will leave him when he is going to break this to Jihoon.

  
"Well, that's your fault for not paying attention to your butterfly"

 

"Oh my peaches,  Jihoon is so gonna kill me when I tell him!" he panics, taking his mom's hands between his and begging her to help him, silently. But Soonyoung knows his mom was never that helpful " You need to tell him. And use condoms you PRICK"

  
“IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE" he defends again.

  
" I DON'T CARE. YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL. DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET HIM PREGNANT UP TO 10 RIGHT?" She scolds, starting to get angry at his son's stupid antics.

  
" But that's rare.."

  
"Yeah but it happens. Do you remember your cousin?"

  
Soonyoung grimaces and feels shivers run along his spine. He loves Jihoon dearly but 10 babies.. Yeah let's not even think about that. "What can i do to help the baby turn to his real self?"

  
" I believe you can't do much. I'm afraid if we remove the butterfly from it, he will die"

  
"Die?" sad fudgy hamster eyes is all is takes for Ms.Kwon to throw her  _fake irritation_  out of the door and hug her child, patting his back. “Yeah”.  Soonyoung just cries at the idea of losing _it_ so young.  "Oh my baby, come here. We will find another way, till then appreciate his existence, in whatever form he might be in".  


 

***

 

Jihoon would be lying to himself if he said it didn't hurt.  After few days, he had stopped fainting at the mere sight of his _allegedly_ son but the bomb dropped on him, was slowly unraveling a supposition into a truth, which made him sick to the stomach, anxious and overly sensitive.  

 It was not about _having a child_ , neither about having a child _with Soonyoung_ , even if it might be questionable.  It’s about the way his life had changed so drastically over the past years, dramatically over the past days.

He felt different, and that was what angered him the most. He was not what, who he used to be before. A small part of him wanted to blame Soonyoung for the turmoil going on in his brain and heart, which only added fuel to his anger.

His boyfriend had been nothing but _wonderful, amazingly weird and funny._

_Foolish? yes, but loving to the point he had wanted to drown in him._

Jihoon would never forget the good Soonyoung brought to his life, even with all the nonsense and weird truth he had to deal with now. 

 

That very small part of him was afraid of changes, afraid of not being able to recognize himself anymore, and it was at times like these, when it looked like he didn’t have any control left over his body, over his own choices, that his old-self starting acting up.

 

That was why, after spending what felt like hours, closed off from everything and everyone, he decided to get out. His mind registered the apologetic look Soonyoung wore, yet tried to block any lingering image of his _face._  “Jihoon-ah, please l-listen… I-”

 

“I don’t want to talk with you.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Don’t wait for me.” he said, storming out from their shared flat. As he walked down the stairs, the silence engulfed him. The sound of his own shoes being the solely thing keeping him aware of his surroundings, when he only wanted to disappear.  But he can’t, and the only one who can help him is a only a few blocks away. Drying the lonely tear that escaped one of his eyes, he leaves the apartment-complex, hoping that maybe Wonwoo could help him figure _it_ out.

  
  


***

 

“Wonwoo, someone is at the door”

 

“But.. no one even knocked..?” Said man asks confused, putting down the cup of chamomile he is drinking. As if on cue, the doorbell rings and a few knocks on the door echoes inside the house’s hall. Jeonghan  smiles sheepishly at him, winking and shushing him to the door before setting back on the couch, drinking his daily dose of unicorn soda.

 

“Jihoon? O.M.G ARE YOU CRYING?” Wonwoo raises his voice, due to both surprise and worry. As soon as said boy notices Jeonghan’s presence in the living room, more tears stream down his cheeks and he stomps over the couch, kicking it in the process. Between hiccups and salty tears, he manages to sit down and grit his teeth in a “You. t-wo.n-need.to.help.me”

 

Wonwoo takes his sit next to the crying baby, an hand touching tense shoulders to ease them up. “I don’t know if I should be completely worried by the sight of you crying or what. That bossy tone of yours refrains me so. Jihoon, are you okay?”

 

“I’m.not.okay.” he sobs, smacking Wonwoo on the couch and rubbing his eyes furiously, hoping that by doing so he would stop gushing water. He would have never imagined that what could successfully manage to calm him down was an hug from a person, _well deity, angel? who knows_ , that he didn’t know so well.  

When Jeonghan wraps his arms around him securely, he is met with the feeling of a warmth, different from what he was used to.  It almost reminded him of his childhood, of cotton candy and innocent places, when you didn’t know anything about the world, unconsciously thinking that it won’t ever hurt you. Yeah, that kind of safe place that one would call family.

 

And afterall, Jeonghan was his _family_ too.

  


“Can you tell us what happened now that you calmed down?” Wonwoo tries to ask a while later, sporting a forming red bruise on his forehead from the smack he received earlier. He is bringing a warm cup of tea from the kitchen and setting it on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

 

“I guess that _thing_ is really our son and that he got me pregnant , speaking of which I hate the fact that I didn’t EVEN know” Jihoon explains, picking the cup up and taking a sip of tea. It’s not pepsi, but it would do the job.

 

There’s a frown on Jeonghan’s face, and it takes Jihoon a few seconds to ask the reason why. He is just as confused and worried about the _truth._ “But you didn’t even throw up butterflies.. or did you?”

 

“Soonyoung said his mom told him I did. Not only I have a baby I didn’t know I conceived, I didn’t even notice _a_ _ything_ and the fact I can throw up butterflies _scares_ me” the younger answers, clearly irritated. 

 

“But how many did you throw up?” Wonwoo asks, scratching the back of his head due to a weird itch.

 

“Only one, it seems that the butterfly touched the plushie first and gave life to it” Jihoon stares at the cup in his hands until he explodes again “I DON’T EVEN KNOW, THIS IS SO WEIRD AND I FEEL SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW”.

 

“STOP SHOUTING, IT WON’T SOLVE ANYTHING” 

 

“I KNOW DON’T TELL ME THAT”

 

“Wonwoo, Jihoon.” Jeonghan tries to calm them down, calling them by their names gently but the two won’t  listen to him. A nerve on the side of his head starts to itch, and his hands move according to it. He slaps them both by the back of their necks, glaring at them “You two will now listen to me without yelling to each other”.

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay”

 

“I’m not going to sugar coat it. Jihoon, the baby is not going to live for a lot of time” The older deity says, eyes seriously worried about the situation and the kinds of coping the half-human has going to go through. 

 

“Ah..”

 

“From what you told us, I think the nurturing process didn’t go the way it’s supposed to. The butterfly should have touched yours and Soonyoung’s skin at least once to fully charge his aura. Instead, it touched a inanimate object, it won’t live that much”  He further explains, watching attentively Jihoon’s reaction and sighing at his own last words.

 

"Does Soonyoung know about this?” Wonwoo chimes in, biting at his own nail because all those words made him anxious, and he couldn’t even imagine what Jihoon might be feeling at the moment.

  
" I don't think he knows about half-breed babies” Jeonghan shakes his head afterwards “I don’t even think he knows about babies _at all_ ”

  
“Life really hates me” Jihoon whispers, more to himself than to his _friends._ He still feels angry, but what Jeonghan told him makes him feel uneasy, worried, maybe even _sad._ He didn't even know about himself, about his own child's birth. He knew nothing. And now, he has to face the fact that he doesn't even know how long his child is going to live.

 

 There’s new, fresh tears streaming down his face and this time neither Jeonghan’s warm hug nor Wonwoo’s reassuring hand on his shoulder can soothe him. They just can’t.

 

***

 _He must be really my son_.

 

That’s what Soonyoung thought while he tried to stop the hamster, his son/daughter/whatever it is from crying so much.  He tried everything, from feeding him warm milk to ordering sunflower seeds, from singing a song to pet it, hoping it would fall asleep. But nothing worked.

Well, until he picked the big cartoon-like hamster up, hugging him closer to his chest and patting his back reassuringly. He stuttered while trying to pronounce the word _dad_ but he managed to sputter it. “D-dad will understand and come back soon”

  
Now that the kid is finally asleep, Soonyoung can sigh with relief. He lies him down on the bed and sits next to it, keeping an eye on him. His mind wonders about Jihoon’s whereabouts and his heart aches at the possibility he might be so angry at him, wronged by his actions that the other won’t talk to him, or never come back home. 

He trusts Jihoon with all he has, after all the younger had put up with him for _years_ , often complaining but never quite leaving his side. However, this time is different. He fucked up, clearly. He should have known his powers had never left. But he never thought that would happen. It’s not like he even knew about babies, being half-breed at most.

 

But what can he do know? He can’t leave his baby alone, can he? He _can’t_ . He may be stupid sometimes, but not that ignorant and heartless. And he just knows _his_ Jihoonie is not heartless either. He figures out the other would need more time to accept the fact he became a parent without even knowing. And, Soonyoung is so sorry for that.  Alongside his thoughts, he manages to fall asleep next to the hamster which soon curls against him, seeking warmth.  In his dreams he hopes that one day Jihoon would forgive him.

***  


It's like a thunderstruck. The sight of _them_ curled into each other, sleeping and lulled to other worlds. Jihoon had been angry, and he is still angry about how things had evolved. But can he pretend to be mad at Soonyoung forever, can't he? He _can't._ He just _can't._

 

He sighs, closing the door behind his back as soundlessly as he can before walking closer to the bed. He watches attentively, not missing any curve or edge, as if the image presented to his eyes is a painted masterpiece that sits comfortably somewhere inside of him. He takes a sit by their spot on the bed, touches with his fingers the reality he can call art. How stupid of him to lash out onto something that had no wrong, no fault _._ _This_ happened, and it is what it is. Even if he wasn't aware, _this_ is responsibility, _this_ is reality, _this_ is beauty in its own way. And he is just as the other two part of it.

 

He has never cried so much in his life. And he did cry a lot in the past. Tears molds into tears, at times warmer, at times colder, at times saltier. Eyes trained on the _creature_ , he whispers to himself “I thought it might be a joke. But why do I feel like believing in this reality? After all, this is not your fault, not what you asked for”

 

He tries to stop the hiccup that follows, almost choking upon it but manages to breathe through it. “I-I also know I will get attached, and after you leave, I will be broken. But the least.. I can do is taking care of you while I can, right?” _Instead of regretting...I'm so sorry._

 

He gets closer to Soonyoung, lying beside him and hugging him closer to himself, closer and tighter than he ever did, an hand petting the soft fur of the hamster curled against his boyfriend's chest.

 

There are no ready answers to his questions. Might as well figure it out with time.

  
Even if it will only add more hurt to his scarred heart. 

***

 

A month later

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon had been so busy lately, caught up in their own work. The latter was busy with a song he is touching up for an idol group, while the former was occupied with choreographies. They had managed to be with their child, taking turns and taking care of him, yeah because supposedly as Jeonghan had pointed out _it_ is a male, but things had been piling and piling up.  They didn’t want to leave him alone, neither had a parent to watch over Youngji without freaking out. So, naturally, they would ask their friends for help.

Initially, Jihoon wanted to ask Jeongcheol duo for help,due to their divine nature, allowing them to understand the baby better. However the two were currently on honeymoon, so they had to retort to Minwon instead. Lol.

 

That’s why the _hamster_ is currently in their bedroom, resting in his own small crib Soonyoung had brought to their house.

 

As soon as he came back home from work, Wonwoo checked up on the baby( … pup… HOW SHOULD  HE CALL IT? He doesn’t know. He is confused) and took a quick shower.

Being a student had been hard, but sometimes, being a professor was even harder. He felt dull with tiredness but when he saw that the baby had fallen asleep, he allowed  himself  a nap too.

 

A few minutes later, Mingyu opened the door and got in, walking around to find his phone charger while _trying_ not to make much noise, but when he trips over a rattle, hurting his toe he almost let out a strained wail. Luckily, the pain subsided fast as he took the sight of his boyfriend, sleeping all curled up in  in himself. He tucked him in properly, petting his hair as he moved the fringe to the side.

 

He decided to sit on the bed next to him, watching him as he sleeps. He didn’t noticed that the hamster had been awake, at least until he heard a weird giggle.  He turned his head to its direction, a weird feeling filling his guts. _Is it smiling at me?_

 

The staring contest went on for a few minutes until Mingyu , feeling weirded out enough,  went to the kitchen to cook something for the three of them. Pancakes for Wonwoo and himself, milk for the hamster, that would do. _Right. Jihoon told me to stop calling his baby a hamster._

“But.. I can't not think of it as an hamster when the baby looks like it” he tilted his head, shaking it a bit while he whisks his butter.

He didn’t know though what's about to happen in his own bedroom, too busy thinking about how Wonwoo looked so cute sleeping all wrapped into himself.

 

The hamster turned bigger and bigger, soundlessly, shifting his form into one of a 8 years old boy. He smiled wickedly to himself, humming a dark and low tune.

In a minute, he was on the pavement, inching closer and closer to the sleeping man on the bed. He started chanting something closer to a _spell_ , hands reaching the hem of the blanket when the phone suddenly rang, making Wonwoo stir Wonwoo in his sleep.

 

Quickly, the boy shifted back to his hamster's form, pretending to be asleep as Wonwoo turned around groaning, rubbing his eyes and searching for the phone to answer.  “Who's calling?” he took the call, pressing the phone to his ear while he let himself fall back on the bed, closing his eyes.

 

“ _How is my baby?”_

 

“Sleeping” Wonwoo answered, quickly searching the room with his eyes, until they land on the sleeping pup next to him. “..next to me” _I don't remember putting him next to me, maybe Mingyu did._

 

_“How is him?”_

 

“Jihoon, he is fine. Don't worry. If something happens, I'll let you know. This is the 10th time you called to ask this”

 

“ _Fine. Call me if something happens”_

 

But the thing is that Jihoon called 5 times more, until Wonwoo couldn’t  take it anymore and hung up, turning the phone off. He sighed, petting the hamster. “You are turning Jihoon in an obnoxious mom mess”.

 

“In a what?” Mingyu opened the door carelessly, almost tripping again on the rattle on the floor and dropping the baby formula. Wonwoo gasped at the sight, holding his breath, which he released as soon as Mingyu regained his composure.

 

Just then, the hamster pretended to wake up, yawning and letting out noises, before he was on his feet, making grabby hands at Mingyu, well at the baby formula. “Y-youngji w-wants m-milk”

 

Mingyu picked him up, feeding him his milk, which he gulped down happily. Wonwoo sat cross-legged on the bed, watching them with a smile on his face wondering _how is going to feel having a child of their own._

 

But then remembered how Jihoon is slowly turning into an hysterical mom and almost pissed his pants.

 

***

 

Two days later and the hamster is back in Jihoon's arms. As soon as Youngji sees his dad, he jumps down from the couch and ran to him, getting up on his posterior legs and scratching the fabric of his jeans with his nails, until he is picked up by said man. “Where is _appa_?”

 

“He is coming in a bit, honey”

 

“Riiiiwrght”

 

Mingyu watches the interaction, seated on the couch, with that weird feeling creeping back along his spine. Maybe it's his sixth sense trying to tell him something, but he just can't figure out what. _I need to do some researches._

 

“Jihoon, you are incredibly homey with that hamster”  he says, noticing the way said man hugged the baby closer to his chest, getting protective about what he has just said.

 

“He has a name, which is Youngji so you should refrain from calling him hamster. Thank you.” Jihoon retorts, kind of sulking.

 

“Okay, hyung”

 

“GUESS WHO HAS JUST ARRIVED?” Someone yells, entering in the living room followed by Wonwoo, who is already putting his hands over his ears, in order not to go deaf due to Soonyoung's loudness. “APPA IS HERE, YOUNGJI WHERE ARE YOU?”

 

“APPAAAAAAAAAAA” Youngji wails, jumping down from Jihoon's arms and running towards Soonyoung, mirroring his own previous actions until he is picked up and cuddled for good. “Did you miss me?”

 

The hamst- Youngji nods frantically, squishing his cheek with his dad's and sighing in content.

 

“Now that the happy family is back, can you go back to your own house? I want some alone time with Mingyu” Wonwoo rants, ready to send them off _aka_ kick them out.

 

“I hope you didn't do the deed with the child in the house” Jihoon is ready to scold, getting up and taking Youngji's bag with him.

 

“Just a quickie in the bathroom while he was sleeping”

 

“JEON WONWOO”

 

“ What Kim Mingyu? Isn't that true?”

 

Mingyu's face gets red to the point he looks like he is about to explode, and it doesn't get better when the _apparently_ older winks at him and smiles flirty. “Okay I get it, let's leave those two alone. They look like they _need_ it” Soonyoung teases, giggling at how Mingyu throws a random pillow at him, missing the target.

 

Once they are out of their house, Mingyu looks ready to pounce. “So, what kind of alone time did you want with me?” he whispers, lowering his voice and purposely letting out a raspy tone, as he takes his boyfriend by the hips.  As an habit, Wonwoo circles his arms around the taller's neck, kissing him teasingly when.. “Kim Mingyu, we need to talk. This is getting weird”

 

What a way to kill the mood. _Great, just when I thought I was about to smash potato- maybe fishes? Whatever._ Nevertheless, he smiles and pecks both of his cheeks before he can ask “I know. Did you see something weird?”

 

“At first I thought it was my own mind doing the work but then I heard it too many times during the past few days so..” Wonwoo tilts his head, not sure himself of what was going on. Until, Mingyu brings his face closer to his by his fingers, kissing him encouragingly. “What did you hear?”

 

“I think Youngji was chanting some good ass summoning spell”

 

“What do you know about summoning spell?”

 

“I might..know something”

 

“Okay, whatever. We need to tell this to Soonyoung hyung” Mingyu states, hands slowly trailing down Wonwoo’s back, taking advantage of his distraction.

 

“Yeah”

 

“But first…”

 

“Want _head?”_

  


“JEON WONWOO”  the way hues of reds plaster on Mingyu’s skin makes Wonwoo want to drop to the floor and laugh until his lungs can’t do it anymore, instead his muffles his laughter with his hand before saying innocently “What?”

 

“Would you?” the taller asks tentatively and he sighs when Wonwoo throws him off completely, leaving him alone in the living room. ‘'hahahahahaha no. Use your hands, my ass is off limits tonight”

 

_What a disgrace. Guess it’s you and me buddy, tonight._

 

***

 

A couple of days later and _it_ is back on its mission. Youngji is sure his “parents” are nuts, especially that hamster looking dad of his. Not only because even if he is a deity, he doesn’t notice that _his son_ is a demon, a mere spell result. But also because the man has been annoying the hell out of himself and he just can’t take it anymore.

 

He can’t wait to see his stupid face when he kills Jihoon. He is going to have fun now and nothing will stop him. Said man is about to drink his milk when his phone rings. Frustrated, he gets up and goes to fetch it to answer. “Mingyu what do you want this early in the morning?”

 

He hears him saying and almost snickers when he remembers who Mingyu is. _That potato is even more foolish than hamster dad. No wonder they are friends._ But he can’t lose his focus now. He shifts again when no one is looking, picking up a purple vial from his back pocket and pouring it in the drink. He quickly shifts back to his hamster form when he hears someone coming in the kitchen.

 

“Baby Ji, what are you doing on the table?” Soonyoung asks all smiley, giving him a kiss on the head before noticing the cup of milk. _shit this dad is disgus- AND STUPID DON’T DRINK IT, IT’S NOT FOR YOU.  REALLY, DAD?_

 

“Aa-h that’s really good. Did Jihoon buy another brand of milk? It never tasted like this before”

 

 _Tsk, fuck you dad._ Youngji sighs for his failed attempt before jumping down from the table, running to his own room to play with a plushie.

 

“Where did Soonie go?” Jihoon wonders, thinking out loud while he gets back to the kitchen and gets confused when he doesn’t find the cup on the table. “Where did my glass of milk go?”

 

His nose starts to itch when he catches the smell of something weird and pulls a face when he hears weird sounds from the bathroom. The next thing he does is knocking on the door. “God, Soonyoung are in you in there?” All he gets is a pained _yes_ and the smell getting stronger. “What did you eat to be this smelly?”

 

“Er… I don’t kno- OUCH”

 

“Do I need to call the doctor… your mum?”

 

“NO. CALL MINGYU, NOW”

 

Jihoon pulls a face, wondering why would he call Mingyu for a stomach ache so he just asks “Why would I call Mingyu for some shit?”

 

“JUST CALL HIM”

 

He is about to say something back when he hears a loud, weird SOUND coming from the bathroom. _Is that a roar?_ “God what’s tha- fuck, I’m calling Mingyu”.  He calls his friend’s number waiting for him to pick up, when he answers at the third ring. “Kim Mingyu, come over. Soonyoung is taking a shit and says he need you”

 

“ _the fuck?”_

 

“Just come over, you fucker. I think something is dying in the bathroom”.

 

A few minutes later, while he is going back to the kitchen to FINALLY drink some milk, Mingyu materializes in front of him scaring him so much that he drops the carton on the floor, spilling liquid everywhere. “FUCK MY LIFE”

 

“Sorry, hyung. Where’s Soonyoung hyu- PEACHES WHAT’S THIS HORRIBLE SMELL?”

 

“Soonyoung in the bathroom” he answers with nonchalance, going to get things to clean the mess on the floor. _Be patient, Jihoon. Be patient._

 

***

 

Mingyu had rehearsed it many times, either looking at himself in the mirror or with Wonwoo, trying to figure out any possible or eventual reaction from Soonyoung, moreover from Jihoon. Like, it’s not easy peasy to tell someone that their son might be “ _malfunctioned_ ” as Wonwoo pinpointed. Malfunctionated as in “ _the devil’s incarnation_ ”, who chanted summoning spells while everyone, _supposedly,_ was asleep.

“Can’t I just call mom and let her help us?” Mingyu whines with his all body, not liking the fact of having to break Soonyoung and Jihoon’s… well.. happiness?

 

Wonwoo shoots him a look, judging his boyfriend harder than he ever did and crossed his arms to his chest. “If you don’t tell them, my ass won’t be up for any renovation. E-v-e-r.”

 

“Hyung, stop joking. You know, it’s difficult. I can’t just go to them and tell them _hyung btw your son might kill you while you sleep_ ” he tries to reason, knowing far too well that he won’t win this conversation, but still trying anyway.

 

“I know but do we need to wait until one of them _dies_ for real?”

 

“I can still tell our shaman to use necromancy-”

 

An hand comes to his face sensing him to halt his speech. “What’s this? An Harry Potter movie? Mingyu, this is about Jihoon’s life and you know how much he has suffered already. It’s about your friend too. Do what you need to do”.

 

The taller sighs, lowering his head down, eyes watering because he didn’t really want to ruin someone else’s happiness but he really _should_ in this case. At such sight, Wonwoo’s reason to treat him with a cold shoulder until he had done what he had to do, falters and crumbles down. Soon enough, he finds his hand in the other’s hair, running softly along the back of his head. “I understand you, but this fake happiness won’t last forever. It’s better to be safe than sorry or regret later what you could have done earlier”

 

That’s how Mingyu finds himself seated on Soonyoung’s couch, waiting patiently for him as he was busy checking up on Youngji since Jihoon was out for some grocery shopping. Not that Mingyu complained about the other absence, it was better like this. You know, kill the easiest stone first. Maybe let Soonyoung do the rest later.

He kinda feels uneasy, fidgeting on his spot as he changed channels, flipping through programs and reality shows with the remote control, until he finds one called _Temptation Island_ and mentally cringes for the couple fighting in one of the scene.

 

Half an hour passes and Mingyu has had enough. _What the hell this fool is doing?_ (Note the world fool. A fool calling another fool, fool. Yeah.). He stands  up, going upstairs to find Soonyoung and get over with it. He did find him, but stuck at the door of Youngji’s room staring at something he couldn’t make out from the stairs. He approaches him, shaking his friend by the arm and bringing him back on earth. “Hyung, what’s the problem?”

 

He doesn’t  expect Soonyoung to ask what he does soon after. “Do you think Youngji is talking to himself in the mirror or to an imaginary friend?” He points  a finger towards the child, who looks deep in a conversation with the mirror in front of him. Mingyu follows the direction to which the finger pointed,  mentally bracing himself. “To me, he kinds of looks like a psychopath”

 

“Don’t call my son a psychopath, you prick”

 

“He is talking to a mirror” Mingyu defends his supposition honestly, while nodding in his direction.

 

“And you talk to plants, what’s the difference?

 

“At least plants have souls, your kid doesn’t.”

 

“Shut up”

 

They both shut up though when Youngji turns to look at them, smiling evilly. They turn to look at each other at the same time, when the door closed by itself.

 

1

2

3

 

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY SON IS A GHOST, EOMMAAAA” Soonyoung was the first to run downstairs, screaming his lungs out.  Something has clicked in his head, something not quite right but not quite wrong either. Mingyu followed him soon after, screaming too. “HYUNG, HE IS SO SCARY. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU AND JIHOON CONCEIVE?”

 

“I DON’T KNOW. DON’T SCREAM A ME.”

 

“YOU ARE SCREAMING TOO”

 

“STOP SCREAMING” Soonyoung wails his arms around like by doing so, he can find an explanation to what he has just seen. “HYUNG, YOUR SON MIGHT BE POSSESSED” Mingyu points out, yelling and hugging himself because he is just as scared.

 

“DON’T REMIND ME”

 

“You two shut the hell up” They hear someone say, someone they both don’t recognize as a 6-8 years old looking boy descends the stairs, annoyed by the ruckus the _fools_ created.

 

“W-who are you?” Soonyoung asks, quivering with fear even if he was entirely capable of handling the situation being a deity, still he never remembered being so.

 

“ _Dad_ , you are such a coward, you know.” he takes a seat on the couch, taking the remote control and changing channel until he found what he was looking for. _Cartoons._

 

“What did you do to Youngji, you demon?” Mingyu spits the question with pursed lips,  taking a broom out of nowhere to chase after him if he had to. He drops the broom to the ground when the boy answered. “But I’m Youngji, _uncle”_.

 

“Listen-”

 

“No, you listen fools. You will do as I say or else-”

 

“Else what?” Soonyoung crosses his arms to his chest, gathering the courage he should normally have.

 

“I will tell Jihoon what  you never said to him, the truth of the truth.” Youngji states, looking smugly at his _dad_ and waiting for a positive answer.

 

“...”

 

“Omg what did you do, Soonyoung hyung?” Mingyu slaps the other on the back, huffing.

 

“Shut up, Mingyu”

 

“Oh so uncle doesn't know, right?” Youngji smiles evilly again, smile growing bigger when his dad grits his teeth, ashamed by his own wrong doings. “Don’t say it”

 

“Hamster dad spies cat dad when he takes a shower” he reveals it on purpose, enjoying the way his dad looked like he is about to pass out from embarrassment.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA” Mingyu falls on the floor laughing, grabbing at his stomach cuz it hurts. He even dries his fake tears because he can’t take it anymore. “Hyung you- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

 

“Stop laughing at my misery”

  


It didn’t take that much to have both his dad and uncle at his mercy. Yep, he even tricked Mingyu into. Well, it was not too difficult to do, since they both were dumb enough. His two masters would be very happy to hear the news.

 

It didn't take that much to formulate a new mission for Youngji either. _Make his hamster dad and his dumb friend go crazy._  It didn't matter that he wasn't following his original plan, driving his _dad_ crazy was funnier and much awaited experience.

 

***

 

  1. Interrupt them while they least expect it



 

Soonyoung had always been all over Jihoon, ever since the beginning. It didn't matter that the other would smack him down, throw him away.. he would always come back for more. Which… Kinda sounded stalkerish to tell the truth, by the love he had for him was unlimitedly strong, white pure.

But deities had their needs too, and so did humans, well half-humans in Jihoon's case.

Funny to think that the very said person who kept trying to put a barrier around his heart, pushing him away was pulling him in, closing his arms around his neck and kissing him senseless. It was always unbelievable surprising and almost overwhelming.

 

It didn't matter that they were closed in their bathroom, Jihoon sprawled on the washing machine's counter, with Soonyoung between his legs, ravishing his neck. Youngji was asleep and probably wouldn't wake up for another hour or so.

 

“I missed you so much” Soonyoung says, alternating between kitty licks and raspberries kisses on Jihoon's shoulder, leaving him gasping and grabbing at the other's clothes to brace himself. "We live together, idiot" A witty remark was always needed. 

 “You know what I mean, my love” he says, winking after leaving a hard peck on his lips.

 

“Soonyoung”

 

“Mh?”

 

“Shut up and fuck me already”

 

Countless minutes later, after almost being teased with snaky fingers to release, the so much awaited main course was about to happen. But it was when Soonyoung had him bouncing on his dick that the lights went off, sirens signaling a blackout. Jihoon mentally cursed any possible source that disturbed their peacemaking aka him getting screwed good for once, instead of a random quickie in the shower. Someone _up in the sky_ must really hate him, or them.

 

Soonyoung's lips on his shoulder brought him back to reality. “Do you mind with lights off?”, the brushing of his tip reminding him in which position they were actually in.

 

“Youngji might wake up with all this ruckus, the sir-” 

 

As if on clue, a shrieking and wailing sound was heard. It had them sighing and pulling away from each other. “I'm sorry”

 

“It's okay, parent life comes first now, doesn't it?”

 

Soonyoung nods,  getting dressed and helping the other too, quickly rushing to their son in the bedroom only to find him back asleep with a plushie between his paws.

 

_Sigh._

_Thank you son, thank you._

 

“Coffee?” he suggests to Jihoon, after exciting the baby room.

 

“Coffee” he takes him by the hand “I wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon with his hardon anyways.”

 

***

 

  1. Make dad and uncle act like fools



 

That’s why Mingyu hated being left alone with kids. Well, kids like Youngji and _Soonyoung_ , although the other was older than himself.

Furthemore why would that devil of a baby hamster want him to dress as a puppy and dance to some music he had never heard in his life. Soonyoung, equally dressed up but as a tiger, explained to him that the song belonged to some old generation korean pop group and that Youngji had been listening to it on repeat.

 _Mom, save me._ He thought when the music video started, loud bubble gum pop filling the room alongside with Youngji’s almost inhuman screams, which ironically was not human to begin with. “DADDY, UNCLE, DANCE DANCE DANCE”

 

“Will you dance with us then, baby?” Soonyoung asked, stopping the music to coax the child into embarrassing the shit out of himself too.

 

“YES, LET’S GOOO. PRESS PLAY”

 

Ah an overly excited demon child in the shape of a cartoon-sized hamster, yes he had turned to his animal form, dancing around and knocking things over. So much joy. _Wonwoo hyung, I’m sorry but we ain’t gonna have a kid soon. Might as well fall as dead body falls._

 

“Why are you not dancing uncle?” Youngji suddenly asked over the loud music playing, droopy eyes indicating he was getting sad, and sad youngji meant screams, wails and chairs flying.  Mingyu had learned it better. “No, baby sorry I was trying to remember the dance, LET’S GO” he yelled, starting dancing animatedly, obliging Soonyoung to do the same.

 

At the most embarrassing point, when the three of them all was busy getting down on the floor to do the whining kid dance move, the door opened. Jihoon stood there shocked, confused and _absolutely terrified_.  It didn’t take him much to start kicking the two deities out and scolding them for the mess made and the fool behavior they were teaching to his son. All while Youngji was in the corner, giggling to himself.

 

  1. Spill out secrets



 

Youngji liked spilling secrets, the afterwards that may ensue If he revealed some harmless truths. It was not about hurting people, but more like making realizes them what were things they had been doing, away from their loved one.

 

He did like though making people feel all flustered and embarrassed, especially if it regarded his parents and uncles. It was just too much fun. And now that angel uncle and his big whiny puppy uncle were there too, it was going to be even more interesting. Adding the fact that they came back with a baby called Chan.

Sure, he was a bit jealous of not being the only child in there, even if he was really _not_ but at least he had another member of the family he could play with.

 

The occasion? Wonwoo’s birthday party.  

 

As soon as Mingyu saw Youngji approaching Chan from the corner of his eyes, he had regretted inviting them. _This is going to get really bad, I just know. Mom pray for us._

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jihoon asked, weirded by the taller’s behavior, who was praying his mom’s name over and over again with his palms laced together.

 

Mingyu jumped in surprise, hurting his hand in the process, a string of curses following soon after. “Youngji is right. You are dumber than Soonyoung”

 

“What? I’m not dumb!”

 

“Sure”  Before Mingyu could even retort back, Jihoon left him alone in the kitchen. A few minutes later, after gathering more bowls of chips and appetizers, he went to the living room, carefully placing the food on the table.  Food that disappeared in zero time, the kids especially liked the home made chips a lot.

 

“It’s time for the games!” Jeonghan exclaimed excitedly, with Chan in his lap still nibbling on a potato chip.

 

“Aren’t you old enough for games, hyung?” Mingyu pointed out, sitting next to his lover and hugging him from the side.

 

“What kind of game?” Wonwoo asked, making himself comfortable in his deity’s arms.

 

“Spin the bottle! on whoever the bottle lands, that someone has to reveal a truth” the blond answers, giving Chan to Seungcheol and getting up. He took a bottle and put it on the ground and asked everyone to form a circle around it. Youngji joined too, jumping down from his place on the couch to go and sit next to Jeonghan, facing directly his parents.

 

Mingyu and Soonyoung exchanged a look, biting their lips worried due to the possible outcome since Youngji looked like he wanted to play too and _ready to spill some tea._ Jihoon noticed the worry on his boyfriend’s face, nudging him with an elbow and asking with concern “Is there something wrong?”

 

To which he started to hiccup, placing a hand over his mouth as if it could make him to stop. “It’s noth-” _hiccup_ “You don’t have t-” _hiccup_

 

“Okay, I get it” he says, placing his hand over Soonyoung’s lower back, rubbing circles in order to soothe him a little bit, even patting him like you would do with a baby.

 

When the bottle spun, everyone got quiet. Someone was terrified, someone else was thrilled. Mingyu and Soonyoung both mentally cursed when the bottle landed on Youngji. They were sure that devil hamster was playing tricks and controlling the landing somewhat.

 

“Ohh, look here. Youngji you have some tea to spill to us?” Jeonghan asked playfully, nudging him to go and reveal his truth. He shifted into his 6-8 years old form first, making Jihoon choke on his spit and leaving him with his mouth agape. “Y-youngji…?”

 

“Don’t worry daddy, I can just shape shift. Just like hamster dad”

 

“What the hell do you teach him when I’m not home, Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung grinned sheepishly, already about to shit his pants because Jihoon is throwing death stares at him and he doesn’t know what to do besides laughing it off.  “Is this your truth, Youngji?” Seungcheol asks, patting the kid on the head, completely unfazed by the event. He had seen worse things in his life.

 

“No” Youngji uttered, eyes trained on Soonyoung and for a split second an evil smile appeared on his face. “I have something on hamster dad”

 

“Really?” Wonwoo and Jihoon asked simultaneously, surprised by each other’s reaction. Something in Jihoon started to itch and he spoke with his teeth gritted “What did this fool do, Youngji?”

 

Soonyoung facepalmed himself, ready to face the consequence of a possible Jihoon’s wrath.

 

“Hamster dad” he pointed in his direction, redirecting his finger to Mingyu’s direction as well. Instantly, Mingyu pointed a finger to himself asking “Me?”

 

“What did they do, Youngji?” Wonwoo is the one to ask him this time, curious about what the hell was going on.

 

“They talked about _fucking_ and-”

 

“WHAT?” Jihoon fumed, ready to throw punches and make two stupid deities reflect on their careless actions. “YOU TALKED ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF MY CHILD?”

 

“Calm down, Jihoon. We didn’t know he was listening” Soonyoung tried to explain, physically containing him because he had started to get up and make a fuss.

 

“He also said that his dick comes to life every time he sees you nak-”

Mingyu is ready to pick a talisman from nowhere and stamps it shut on Youngji’s mouth, in order to make  him unable to continue murmuring stuff.  Though, he received a slap on his head by Wonwoo, who is looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Therefore, pouting like a puppy, he removed the talisman, which actually never worked on him.  “Naked and needy for some. What does that mean, daddies?”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY? SOONYOUNG!”

 

“Jihoon, I’m sorry” he begged for forgiveness, mentally trying to find a way to exorcise whatever the hell was possessing his son. At a certain point, Jihoon gave him the cold shoulder,  sitting back on the floor. “Youngji, just forget whatever they said, it’s stupid, okay?” to which the child nodded.

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had been quiet and silently watching the intercalation between their relatives, until they looked at each other, then looked at Youngji, crawling back to Jihoon’s arms in his cartoon sized hamster form, then looked to Soonyoung’s despaired expression and then to Mingyu’s nail biting session.

 

_Something that we don’t know must going on._

 

_We must tell Mingyu’s and Soonyoung’s mom this. There is no way that Youngji could have mastered shape shifting just by following Soonyoung. We all know he just can’t._

 

Jeonghan nodded slightly at him, in order not to be noticed and shivered when a possible scenario played in his head. Yeah, this was getting out of hand.

 

  1. _Make them fight_



 

Cliché as it may sound, things got only worse as time passed. Jihoon had started spending less and lesser time with Soonyoung, either ignoring him _because of_ work or _because of_ Youngji. The latter had never left his side since Wonwoo’s down spired birthday party, for which the human himself is not blaming no one.

 

Soonyoung had tried to get closer to him or to his son, but only the child would give him attention. It made him wonder if this was going to be the beginning of their end. It hurted because Soonyoung had never talked  about Jihoon like that. Sure he had thought about him in some _ways_ , or rated _scenario_ , but it was far away from revealing their intimacy. Also, Mingyu and him had talked about fucking before but never went beyond details. 

 

What could he do then? Pretending to be what Youngji wanted him to be or revealing to Jihoon that the son he struggled so hard to accept and love, was possessed. Either way, Jihoon was going to get angry. Either way, he realized he was being a liar.

 

“Appaaa.. what are you thinking about?” Youngji asked, while playing with the straw of the smoothie Jihoon had prepared for him. “Nothing, don’t worry about it” Soonyoung tried to smile at him, petting his hair and Youngji almost purred at the affectionate gesture until he remembered what he had to  do next. “Want to try some smoothie daddy made?”

 

“Jihoon will kill me if I take your food”

 

“But.. it’s okay…” the child said, lowering his eyes and pretending to be sad about it.  He kept playing with it until Soonyoung sighed. “Okay, I’ll taste it but you’ll drink the rest”

 

“Yaaaayyy”

 

As soon as Soonyoung enclosed his lip around the straw, tasting the purply smoothie, Jihoon went to the living room. “That’s not for you.” He said, taking it and giving it back to the child.

 

“Youngji wanted me to taste it, I-“

 

“Stop trying to defend yourself. You are even taking food away from your son. You are getting _disgusting ”_ Jihoon muttered annoyed, turning around to get back to work, not until he is yanked back by the wrist.

 

“You know what? I’m really tired of you. AlI get from you is always SHIT. You are either rejecting me, or kicking me, or underestimating me, or accusing me of something”

_What the hell is happening to me? I don’t want to say this. What. The. Fuck. Why is my mouth is moving omg the smoothie. SON YOU TRICKY  LITTLE HAMSTER._

 

The expression Jihoon wore was blank, unreadable, although it looked like a nerve to the side of his forehead had cackled. “You can return to your reign if you despise me so much”

 

“That’s what I’m about to do.” _This is not what I want to do HEY BODY WHY ARE YOU MOVING MOOOM_

 

Jihoon didn’t expect the answer he got and gulping back the tears of frustration he had started to feel, he said “Guess, this is a farewell then”

 

“No Jihoon, this is go to hell”

 

***

_Am I a single father for real right now?_

 

That’s what Jihoon wondered while he mindlessly walked towards his friends’ house, Youngji almost asleep in his arms. Soonyoung disappeared as soon as he pronounced those 7 words, still ringing painfully in the back of his mind. Sighing, he stopped right to the front of a door, knocking and waiting for either Wonwoo or Mingyu to open it.  “Why are you crying?” Wonwoo asked as soon as he opens the door, tone not playful but worried. Jihoon’s behaviour had put him off a lot during the past days.

 

Said man wipes his face clean and sniffles, as he hugged Youngji, who was back in his 6 years old form, closer. “I didn’t notice I was crying”

 

Moments later, sitting on the couch, Jihoon broke down. Wonwoo didn’t say anything, silently passing him tissues and waiting for him to speak up, even a small uttered word.  “I’m pathetic”

 

It wasn’t what he had expected to hear, but really, he didn’t really want to hear such words. “You are not pathetic. You have feelings too”

 

Jihoon shook his head, head between his hands as he sniffled “It’s my fault he is gone”

 

“What has happened Jihoon? What do you mean by gone?”

 

“We fought. I told him to go back to his original home and he did”

 

“Okay, Jihoon”

 

“What the fuck is okay, Wonwoo? I’m a single father right now, I’m left alone by the love of my life with his, our baby that has magical powers and I don’t know what to do without him”

 

Wonwoo looked at him with both his eyes and mouth open wide “I didn’t know you could actually say that, instead of only writing in songs”

 

“Omg, shut up and help me”

 

“I think you guys are tripping” Wonwoo uttered, holding his chin between his fingers.

 

“Oh shit sherlock" Jihoon exclaimed, hands falling against his tights until he was ready to yell "SOONYOUNG LEFT  ME AND YOU-”

 

Wonwoo’s hands signs _halt_ before indicating the room Youngji was asleep in, and so he did stop. “This is weird. We are talking about Soonyoung here. He loves you too much to do that. I mean he endured worse with you, even your tortures”

 

“Those were not tortures”

 

“I’m not calling them Special Educational Needs, Jihoon" he points out, mimicking the way the other had his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Okay, whatever. So what?”

 

“I think something may be up.”

 

The door opened suddenly, revealing a frustrated looking Mingyu on the verge of bursting. The tall angry _puppy_ stomped his feet on the floor, both Jihoon and Wonwoo looking at him with _fake disgust_ due to the noise he was making.

 

Not until something snapped in Jihoon's mind, making him stand up and corner the deity to find answers. "Where did Soonyoung go?" He asked while god only knows how, he got Mingyu strapped to a chair. He didn’t' answer when the taller asked him where the hell he took the rope from. And Jihoon didn't care that much if Wonwoo was sending him death stares.

 

"Ehr…can you please le-"

 

"No, where is Soonie?"

 

"IDONTKNOW, HEISNOTTHERE"

 

“What do you mean by _he is not there?”_  Wonwoo intervened, taking Jihoon by the shoulder and making him sit on the couch, since he had started to look like he was about to have a seizure.  “I can’t find him anywhere, hyung”

 

***

Wonwoo has never imagined all of this, ever since Mingyu has appeared in his life, taking Soonyoung and Jihoon along with him, then Jeonghan, Seungcheol and even Chan and Youngji. He has been and still is a little bit of a bookworm. Habits couldn’t be changed so easily after all. However, thanks to his friends and lover, he has learned so much. From what love and friendship are, to what _having the courage of doing what you want to do_ means.

 

He owns each one of them so much that he doesn’t know what can he do to see all of them even a little bit happier. He is deeply and utterly worried about Jihoon, about Soonyoung, about Youngji too.  Their question left unsolved.

 

Sending Jihoon to bed was harder than that one time they took care of Youngji. The black-haired man wanted, stubbornly, to wait for any kind of _trace_ , sitting on the couch and biting his fingernails, an habit he has never had before.  It took them one hour and a lot of reasoning to get him under the covers, appealing to Youngji’s safety and well being.

That child doesn’t look that good either and Wonwoo is praying the gods, as he watches them sleep curled around each other from the slightly ajar door, that nothing else will happen.

 

A few tugs on his sleeve by Mingyu and he closes the door, letting the two rest in peace. He joins his lover in the kitchen, sitting on a chair and sipping a chamomile tea he prepared.  “Are you really sure he is not there?” he asks, voice lower but high enough to be heard by the other, who is cleaning some stoves.

 

Mingyu hums in response, shaking his head in the process. A sign of non-clear understanding of the situation. “I even searched in the garden of peaches, and no one really goes there anymore”

 

“What if Youngji has done something to him?”. Surprised, the taller drops a tea-spoon in the soapy water. He turns around slowly, worry clearly distributed all over his features. “I’m scared this might be truth”.

 

“Mingyu” Wonwoo utters, pronouncing each letter of his name with the serious objective to find out if there is _something else he doesn’t know._  “What is Youngji, for real? I know he is similar to a demon but-”

 

“I don’t think he is a demon, I think he may be a magical projection. I don’t know who is controlling him though. I just can’t reach the creator”

 

“A magical projection?”

 

Mingyu nods, crossing his arms against his chest before he speaks again “We all thought he was a demon but I can’t feel any demonic presence, neither talisman works on him”.

 

“I can’t bb-elieve..” an hiccup “.. you are hiding all of this f-from me”. Jihoon’s voice is shaky, vision hazy from the tears, pent up frustration and anger.

 

“Jihoon,” Wonwoo speaks first, getting up and approaching the younger immediately, who only flinches when he gets too closer.  “Why didn’t you tell ME?”

 

“Jihoon, list-”

 

“Stupid tall polestick of a deity shut the fuck up-”

 

“Jihoon!” Wonwoo raises his voice, gaining glares thrown down towards himself.  “You are supposed to be my best friend,”

 

“And I am, Jihoon”

 

“No, you are a liar. Just like Mingyu, just like Soonyoung” he says before turning around, going back in the room and picking Youngji up. He hurries out, gripping at the door handle and opens it.  “Jihoon, wait. Don’t go. It’s not safe” Mingyu approaches him, hand reaching for his arm.

 

“Don’t touch me. I’m going back home. If Soonyoung ever comes back, tell him that he can go and fuck himself. I’m done with all of you”  he slams the door shut, an heavy weight  on his shoulders.

 

***

 

Jihoon drags his feet inside his house, empty and cold. Just likes he feels right now. The child in his arms looking more lifelessly than alive, skin  so pale. He is scared-no. He is shitting his pants. Everything feels wrong and that _frightens_ him. He knew it from the start that sooner or later something would happen, and he thought that he would be prepared by that time. How wrong he was.

 

He is not prepared at all.

 

He checks Youngji’s temperature first, finding it too low but then he remembers that his _child_ might be not real and he shivers at the thought, rushing to put the thermometer back in its case. He tries to call Jeonghan but the other is not answering his phone neither appearing if he calls his name.  Shoulders drop in defeat and a single tear stains his left cheek.

 

Sighing, he covers Youngji with warm sheets and lays beside him, hoping his body heat could do any good. The mind wonders again, bringing him back to that time when Jihoon cussed Soonyoung's loud voice and shameless attitude, purposely and playfully ignoring  the taller, although he would try to smother him with kisses or hugs.

 

He kinds of wishes for that loudness to come back. He is left with only white noise as the bgm of his heart. He tries to explain to himself what’s happening, what happened to them and figure out what will happen next, but there is no answer to a what if.

Pain. That’s what he feels. Like taking a brush, dipping it in black ink before painting a surface, but then wiping it off forcefully.

Soonyoung, Youngji. They had written their names across Jihoon's heart. White ink turned black, then removed with force, wiped and rubbed clean, until nothing was left then numbness. Maybe it’s numbness that he feels, not pain. Or maybe they are the same thing. He doesn’t know. But his heavy eyelids are closing and before he knows he passes out from exhaustion.

  


_Some time later_

 

There is something on his cheek, something like a caress, warm fingertips running across his cheekbone. His mind clicks right at the moment that he opens his eyes, immediately. Black eyes, skin pale and a weird fire aura surrounding _his_ Soonyoung.  _Liar._ His mind corrects him.

 He feels himself flinch when Soonyoung starts caressing his cheek again, staring at him with those eyes gone completely pitch black, like someone had turned the lights off in them.

_What happened to you?_

 

“Soonyo-”

 

"Shut up" He spoke, voice so different from the usual that Jihoon for the first time is scared of him.  "Ya, don't kid around. Soonyoun-" his air is cut off by a pair of hands curling around his neck, squeezing it. The grip is tight enough to make him feeling It, but not killing him _Yet._

 

"S-soony.."

 

"I said shut up. This is your fault. "  He holds it tighter and Jihoon starts choking, salty tears streaming down his face, while his mind replays all the memories, all the moments they had together.

 

The moment he thinks he is about to die, warm wind fills the room. He hopes silently, eyes closed. A blow sends the horrible creature on the floor, knocking something out of him, like black clogged smoke. It starts swirling around it, which still resembles _him_ before it disappears, leaving only a body on the floor and Jeonghan crutched next to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the angsty feelings. After this chapter, we are going full crack ^^
> 
> To whoever reads this, thank you. Always ^^
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. If you do, please comment. Feedbacks and constructive critics are well-welcomed.


	3. An ending doesn't mean that's the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKKKKKKK, this took me 3 month too write. I was too busy and too overwhelmed from life and fucking university to get anything done. To whoever is still reading this, thank you. 
> 
> Sorry for the kinda rushed ending, but I needed to finish this asap TT
> 
>  
> 
> PS: i only beta readed this a few times, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll correct them once I don't feel like falling asleep on my keyboard. Have a happy day or night, bye lol.

Jihoon feels the room quake around him when Jeonghan explains the news to him, Soonyoung's body lying lifelessly on the couch. His shiny black hair dulled, skin white as paper and eyes closed. There is no expression on his face, it looks motionless. 

So much in contrast with what Jihoon would associate to his lover, a bubbliness annoyingly buzzing around. 

 

“Jihoon, are you listening to me?” Jeonghan asks, urging for the younger's attention because time is ticking away,  _ away with Soonyoung's life _ . 

 

“Is he dead for real or playing another joke on me?” He tried to fight the tears that threatens to fall by being sarcastic, a dull and persistent ache buzzing right through his core. 

 

“He is dead,” the older started and when Jihoon threw a despaired look at him, he contin “but not dead” 

 

“What the heck?”

 

“Soonyoung's soul might be in hell right at the moment” 

 

“Hell.”

 

“Yes, and you are the only one who can bring him back” 

 

“Me?” he pointed to himself before gripping his hair hard enough to shout, restlessly “HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT?” 

 

“Jihoon” the older tried to reason, calling him by his name as calm as possible before he exploded in a “STOP SCREAMING EVERYTIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG” 

 

“You are screaming too” the younger pointed out, eyes darting to look at Soonyoung even if his heart told him not to, the unbearable sight of apparent death. 

 

“Will you help him or NOT?” the serious tone of the older sat categorical on air, as chilly wind started surrounding the three of them. He suddenly remembered the words Soonyoung carefully threw at him one day, sickening sweet as always. Words he won’t trade for anything else. Even if words are just words. 

_ You filled the void in me.  _

_ Just being by your side, it fills me with love. _

 

 He made up his mind, hands curled in fists. “I would go right through earth and hell for him” 

 

“Cool. Mingyu and Wonwoo will join you.”

 

“Ehm.. Changed idea, not going anywhere with th-” 

 

“JIHOON”

 

“ Can't I not go alone? This is my fight for him” 

 

“No” 

 

“Why not?” Jihoon asked, shoulders slumping down in defeat “Because unity is stronger than anything and they love you as friend. They tried to protect your happiness. You might as well recognize them for it. Right, guys?” 

The two of them appeared out of nowhere as if Mingyu had uses teletransportation but something had gone obviously wrong, since the taller fell over Wonwoo, bringing his lover down to the floor with him, groaning due to the pain.  

 

Jihoon rolled dramatically his eyes at the sight, sighing and fighting against his own scarred pride. “Are you sure I have to go with  _ them? _ ” He glanced to their direction, still sprawled out on the floor. 

 

“I’m 100% sure of it” Jeonghan nodded, although he mentally facepalmed for their clumsiness. 

 

Jihoon sighed for the umpteenth time “Y-youngji-”

 

“Me and Seungcheol will take care of him and understand what's wrong with him” 

 

Jihoon looked more than restless, on the verge of having a mental breakdown but the twirls in his heart quieted down when Jeonghan hugged him. “I know all of this is having a tool on you but Soonyoung needs you. You are the only one who can bring him back” 

 

“Why me? I don't one any specific powers- note that I don't have powers at all”

 

“Trust me, you have got them. True love never lies” 

 

***

 

“ _ Find Soonyoung’s soul and bring it back. Here’s a sachet to capture him”  _

 

Jeonghan’s voice and explanation run through his mind, the gold openable sachet with a phoenix engraved on it, in is bag.  “ _ Seungkwan and Vernon will open up the gates of Peaches of Garden, bring you down. But from there you need to walk on your own”  _

 

Two kids, or at least what they looked to him, stood at the entrance of garden, full of dried up peach trees. He thinks “How would this place look if it were alive?”  Wonwoo brought him out from his thoughts, shaking his shoulder and before he knew it, they are lowered deep inside the  _ Earth.  _

  
  


***

The road had been bumpy, the air stiff and hot against his skin, making him hard to breath at times but his friends’ presence made it better, allowing him to breath in relief when the warmth became too much. Wonwoo looking just as he felt. 

He had started to feel the gravity of the situation as they walked a road no one would like to take, red ground under his feet. The gravity soon turned into a  _ what the fuck  _ as he stared at the odd creature, guarding the underworld of lost souls, eyes narrowed and judging, 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, so he spoke without thinking twice, hands fumbling around “Are you telling me we have to eat Jjajjangmyeon without hands?” 

 

The creature’s eyes narrowed even more, huffing at the human’s tone. “To reach your loverboy’s soul you have to pass 3 mission, either you do it or his soul would lost forever”. 

 

Y _ ou’ve got to be kidding me. What the fuck of the actual fuck. This is so weirdly illogic. _ Before he knew it, a banquet is placed right in front of them, 3 bowls of fuming noodles on top of it. Yeah it looked quite good, but the fact he had to shove his face in a bowl to eat with his hands restricted behind his back made him cringe.

_ This is how karma pays me back for all the time I tied Soonyoung up, fuck this shit. _

 

The three of them started eating, cringing when the black bean sauce would get on their faces, heck Mingyu swore some of it even got in his eye and his stomach had started hurting at some point. “N-o, I can’t. I feel like I’m about to throw up” he whined, clutching at his tummy and bringing an hand to his mouth, scared of vomiting. 

 

“If you don’t finish it, you can’t have the hamster back” the guardian eyed him, fingers ready to snap to take the deal off. 

 

“Mingyu,  I’m gonna shove your face right back in that bowl if you don’t start eating again” Jihoon swore, taking a break, sauce smeared all over his mouth. “Don’t make me do it, Wonwoo is right next to you” 

 

“I would have done the same” said man added, taking a few breath before diving in to eat again. Mingyu whined again, but all he can do is putting his face in the bowl and eat. 

 

***

“Geez, stop burping, you stupid deity” the guardian scolded, narrowing his eyes at Mingyu everytime he would burp. “Excuse me, I’m not stupid” the taller deity stared in disbelief, hands on his hips. “ And who made me shove down my throat 1 kg of noodles without rest?” 

 

“Not my fault you asked for that thing’s soul back” 

 

“Excuse me, that thing is my boyfriend” Jihoon butted in, clearly annoyed by how the guardian was referring to his hamster. 

 

“Yeah, yeah sorry. Here’s the second mission. My fellas just whatsapped me”

 

“There’s whatsapp in hell?” Wonwoo asked, pulling a face of incredulity. “is the wifi connection good here?”

 

“Oh yeah, the 5G is on fire here, see?” the guardian said , showing him some weird satanic ritual video on youtube. 

 

“Guys”

 

No reply. 

 

“GUYS, CAN WE STOP THIS NONSENSE AND GET TO THE OTHER MISSIONS THANK YOU.” Jihoon screamed, gaining the attention of  _ a few passing by  _ lost soul, which scared as shit, run away. 

 

“Geez, stop screaming this high, save your voice for you hamster” the guardian complained, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“Mr. Guardian.”

 

“Human”

 

“If I could kill you, I would”

 

“That’s cute, now use that attitude to pass this”   With the movement of an arm, they are catapulted in another place, a ground-based pool, full of big, nasty creatures. “OMG, WHAT THE FUCK”

 

“This is your second test. First, get in the water, run through the wall made of those lovely kids and comeback with that key you see over there”

 

“I hate you” Jihoon spat, glaring at him.  “Aw, I hate you too. Now move your ass”

 

And yes, Jihoon did move his ass, jumped in the pool to get through a wall made by giant nasty creatures, who were eyeing him as he would do with rice. His leaner build allowed him to swim fast between them, followed by his two friends, when one of the creatures blocked him, gripping his left ankle. “FUCK, LET MY ANKLE GO”

 

“SHORTIE, LET’S HAVE A FOOD FEAST”

 

“LET ME GO” Jihoon screamed and tossed his legs around, splashing water on who had blocked him. He felt the hold get unfastened from his ankle a moment later and an heavy splash sound resonated all around them. 

Mingyu had that nasty creature in a headlock while Wonwoo was tickling it, making it let out giggles and move all around, along with water. “GO, JIHOON GOOO”

 

No need to be told twice. He swam as fast as he could, reaching the edge of a rocky spot, using his arms to get on,  allowing his feet to touch the ground again. The golden key stood in front of him, on a column high twice his height. “Fuck, I need to crawl to get it”. 

 

_ Fighting, Jihoon. Remember to use those Koala skills you learned from Soonyoung.  _

 

He jumped on it, curling his legs around the column in order to climb it. As he was getting closer to the top, feet hurting by the pressure he had to put to sustain himself, sweat dripped from his temples, hands clammy. But he had to do it. 

 

_ Just a little bit more, just- FUCK YES, KEY I GOT YOU. THE FUCK I GET DOWN NOW?  _

 

“Jihoon, just jump down. We will pick you” Mingyu yelled, positioning himself under the column, followed by Wonwoo.  “What, no! I don’t trust you enough for this!”

 

“Omg you pussy, just jump down!” Wonwoo yelled too, motioning him to come down. Jihoon looked up, eyes rolling and praying. “Mother, I curse you the day you sold my soul to the higher gods” he said, before he let go, letting himself fall in the arms of his friends. 

 

***

 

A few achy bones and awkward moments later, they are catapulted back to where they first arrived, red stones surrounding them. The Guardian stands by one of the edges, a wooden wand in his hand. “Our Majesty Mara is arriving, bow down to the majesty” 

 

“What- why would I bo- fuck, guys bow. right.now” Mingyu manages to say, getting on his knees and bowing down, followed by the other two. “Why are we bowing to him?” Wonwoo whispered, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

 

“Don’t ask, just do it” 

 

“You can get up lovely kids, Mara the devil is at your service” 

 

The three of them gets up, raising their eyes to the source of the speaking  a voice much too warm. Mara stands there, looking almighty and painfully red, an hamster cage in his hand. “omg, is that Soonyoung?” Jihoon opens his mouth in disbelief. 

 

“Yes!” the devil starts, a sinister smile plastered on the corner of his lips  “You need to catch him first to bring him back”. He releases the wild hamster on the floor, which soon started to run around, avoiding everyone because he was scared.  “What are you waiting for? Guys, run.”

 

That’s how the three of them finds themselves running around, tripping on their own feet as they tried to reach the hamster. It goes on for what it seemed an eternity.. Tired as fuck and clearly annoyed, Jihoon stops.   “You better get your ass inside this sachet before I curse your soul for eternity, SOONYOUNG. YOU WON'T GET MY ASS ANYMORE”

 

The hamster turns his head around, as if he had just heard about a disgrace,  a shocked expression framing his face. Immediately, he runs in the sachet which Jihoon had lowered on the ground. Sighing, Jihoon locks the sachet and faces it, poking the lid with a finger  “aish, this fucker. You are lucky I love you” 

 

“Gawd this is so weird, stop talking to that hamster and bring it back to your world” Mara complains, shushing the three of them out of hell.

 

***

 

**Paradise of Peaches, Health Clinic**

 

Jeonghan could only pray everything was going alright in hell, while he paced around the nursery, phone clutched in his hands as he waited for Seokmin, doctor of Paradise of Peaches to get there. Youngji was resting in Seungcheol’s arms, a pinkish hue on his cheeks. The aura of Paradise seemed to have a better effect on him rather than Earth. 

 

The door opened, revealing a disheveled young man, a white robe falling from his shoulders, breathing hard from his nose as if he had run all his way there. “Seok, did you ran to get here?” Seungcheol asked, putting Youngji down on the clinic’s bed. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t teleport right no- Hanie hyung, don’t look at me like that. Personal reasons, it makes me sick” 

 

Jeonghan sighed, running an hand through his blonde hair. “Please, check that kid”

 

“Is that Soonyoung’s kid?”  he asked, approaching the bed, getting a nod thrown his way and a “well, honestly we think he is possessed by some weird shit”

 

“Being Soonyoung and Jihoon’s kid that wouldn’t surprise m- wait a moment.” Seokmin pondered harder on the matter, scurrying to check the kid’s pulse immediately. As soon as he heard the all so familiar magical flux flooding his veins, he understood.

“What’s happening?” 

 

Seokmin started smiling awkwardly, scratching his head “I think someone might have used a spell I was researching for” 

 

“What the fuck are you saying?” Jeonghan huffed, planting his hands over his hips while glancing to Youngji. 

 

“He is a magical projection- wait, Aunt Kwon and her majesty reveal yourself first!” 

 

Said two revealed themselves, looking guiltier than ever, standing at the side of the bed. Seungcheol glared at both of them, followed right after by Jeonghan. “I can’t believe you two. AUNTIES!”

 

“ Mrs. Kwon did you use really use the spell I researched for you?”

 

“ Wait guys, we can explai- “

 

“ You better have an explanation to this, because I won’t be the one telling Jihoon his son doesn’t exist” Jeonghan spits out without thinking twice, arms crossing over his chest, annoyed.

 

“We used a research spell Seokmin submitted to us to approve” Soonyoung’s mom started explaining first, followed by the Queen.  It's to project your future children” 

 

“It's meant for couple who can't conceive and give them the possibility of experiencing a child of their own. That's at least how I created it” Seokmin butts in, explaining the original motives of his researches. 

 

“Why did you do it to Youngji? You know you are playing with your family members’ feelings!” Seungcheol complained, eyes falling on the child’s form on the bed, still sleeping peacefully. 

 

“Oh my peaches, Seungcheol. You know we had to test them, make them learn how to cope with their selves.”  the Queen answered. “ They were fucking and fighting all the time. They needed to learn something else too. They would have ruined themselves by doing that all the time. You saw it too in the mirror!”.

 

“It was not our business to barge in their life like this. We could have helped them in a different way” 

 

“We know that but I couldn’t think of anything else back then. I was worried” Mrs. Kwon answered exasperated by her own short doings.  “I know aunt, but this is going to hurt them and you know it” the blonde reminded, hand curling around his own hair in despair. 

 

“I know and I will take responsibility of what I did.” 

 

***

 

Returning home with Soonyoung’s soul in a sachet and his real body, apparently dead, waiting on the sofa was another thing  Jihoon could check out on his “ _ never thought he would experience” _ list. 

 When he had first discovered that his boyfriend was a deity, he had laughed, thrown his body over the taller’s, crying because it was just too funny. But then Soonyoung had showed him he could make him see real  _ stars _ by the touch of his hand, purple and blue light emitting from his palm, his laughter dying down. 

 

He had told him that those were the only actual tricks he could still perform, having renounced to his full powers for him but something in his heart told him that there was far more than he could actually see. He chose to believe him, weigh out all the untold truth over the lies, accepting all the things he couldn’t see, know, understand. 

 

He accepted Soonyoung with everything he couldn’t pinpoint out. Even when it drove him crazy. When he would definitely feel something  _ weird _ , something different around him. And it would be easier to blame Soonie for it, although not with the intent of hurting him. But with the intent of finally understanding what Soonyoung wanted to tell him but fully couldn’t. 

 

 He kinda wondered if at a certain point Soonyoung had actually realised his powers had never left, that he was indeed still a deity. He wondered if he had seen all of this coming, if he had that ability. 

 

Can they go back to when they first started? When they first saw each other?  

 

“We can bring the dead back to life, but we can’t turn back time. Time will flow, along with all of us, human, deities, animals, plants. Time doesn’t turn back for anyone. We may stop it for a while, but time will always go on” 

 

“Did you start reading my mind too now? When did you even appear?” Jihoon asked, flinching when he feels wind surrounding him.  “I was there the whole time you were staring at Soonyoung, thinking about life with him”

 

The younger snorted a bit at that, wiping the lonely tear that had escaped his eyes. “Let’s continue the sappy moment later. I brought his soul back, what do I do now?”

 

“We need a strong healing spell to put his soul back in his body. Mingyu and Wonwoo?”

 

“In the bathroom. Mingyu has reflux, Wonwoo is tending him”

 

“What the hell they made you down there?”

 

Jihoon cringed at the memories, rubbing his arms “Do I have to chant the spell? I don’t have powers, how can I help?”

 

“Do you realize you went through hell, passed the mission and gained his soul back. Isn’t that powerful enough?”

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty strong, I admit. But I don’t have the lights you have!”

 

“You do. You just don’t know it’s there. I’ll help you. Let’s get this done” Jeonghan picked the golden sachet from Jihoon’s hands, positioning it over Soonyoung’s heart.  He took out a white cloth from his pocket, placing it on the ground. 

 

“Come over here, we have to draw a symbol and I need you to do it.”

 

Jihoon did as he said it, crutching down on the floor. Cloth in front of him. “Give me your hand”. Taking the younger’s extended hand in his, he helped him trace a symbol on the cloth’s surface, orangish light contrasting with white colour. “ A  _ chatra _ . It’s to get protection from the elements”

 

“But isn’t that an umbrella?” 

 

The blonde ignored the stupid comment, getting up and  snapping his finger and an a old piece of paper materializes in front of him. He caught it, taking Jihoon’s hand again and giving it to him. “Close your eyes, imagine the happiest memory you have of him. Then read the spell out loud”

 

“Jeonghan hyung, do you really think this wil-”

 

“I know you can do it, I believe in you. Soonyoung needs you now”

 

Jihoon nodded, closing his eyes. It doesn’t take him much to invision their happiest moments.

 

When he was tipsy from alcohol, Soonyoung tending him and trying to put him to sleep, but couldn’t because he was a giggling mess and wouldn’t bother with stopping throwing kicks at him. 

When they would dance together to a song Jihoon had composed only for the two of them, limbs entangling and falling ungracefully on the university’s practice room’s floor, a laughing mess. 

When they would date late at night, Han River as their horizon. 

When they would lay on the bed, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling because the taller had magically made a galaxy out of it. 

When Youngji happened and even though the pain, his heart stilled with content when he watched Soonyoung play with him. 

 

He open his eyes, ready to read the spell the chant out loud, his lips moving along the words. 

 

_ It is with love in my heart, _

_ That I call upon every force I've come to know, _

_ Water, fire, Earth, and Air, _

_ The God and Goddess, _

_ The powers within myself,  _

_ And the powers within my loved one _

_ Help him to fight his obstacle, _

_ bring him back, _

_ This is my will, _

_ So mote it be. _

 

The sachet exploded in white light and fireflies, surrounding Soonyoung until only their coloured aura remain etched on his body, bringing his natural hues back on his skin. Until they faded away, leaving a pleasant warmth behind. 

 

And it’s when Soonyoung finally opened his eyes that Jihoon felt  like breathing properly again, like his air intake was naturally returned back to him too. 

His heart did a weird flip when tears started streaming down the taller’s cheeks, sniffling and rubbing the wetness out of his eyes. A few choking sobs escaped his throat when Jihoon wrapped his arms around him, hands gripping the material of his shirt. “I’m-m s-so sorry Jihoonie, It’s all my f-fault. I’m s-so sorry I made you go you through this ever since the beginning. Why did you save me, why? I only hurt you”

 

If Jihoon’s heart had done a weird flip at first, now it felt like someone had been running over it and falling on the ground. It hurted seeing Soonyoung like this. Sure thing he had been hurting, sure thing Soonyoung had played a part in this, but both of them were responsable of their actions.

He couldn’t blame solely him, things are done in two. “It’s true that I felt hurt but I felt loved the most, and that outweighs everything”

 

“Omg” he hiccuped “I’ve turned you in a mushy cheesy me-”

 

“shut up hamster!” he scolded, closing the distance between their lips, molding into one. “Don’t you dare leaving me again, you stupid moron”

 

“I won’t”

 

“Guys, I’m sorry to break your moment but as soon as you feel ready, I’ve something to tell you.” Jeonghan eyed them with worry, biting his lips in frustration because he just didn’t know how to break it to them. 

 

*******

**Paradise of Peaches, Queen’s secret room**

 

“Should we tell them?” Mrs.Kwon said, pacing back and forth, worried about hurting his son and his lover more than they ever did until now. But there is no turning back. She knows it perfectly. No what ifs.

 

“I’ll tell them, after all it was my idea to use Seokmin’s spell-” The Queen’s speach was interrupted by a loud smack of a door against the white wall, showing a pissed off Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

 

“Mrs. Kwon.”

 

“Mom”

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU PLAYED WITH OUR OWN HAPPINESS” Jihoon yelled, not caring if the two female deity would turn him into dust for being rude. 

 

“It was time for you to learn something else, aside fucking and fighting. Let’s take what happened as a chance to grow and understand each other better” Mrs. Kwon explained, no hint of sarcasm on her tone, just plain concern and apology on the tip of her tongue. 

 

“We still hate you, mother” Soonyoung exclaimed, annoyed by his mother’s antics. 

 

“ You shouldn’t harbor hate. Who knows his fate, doesn’t resent Heaven. Who knows himself, don’t resent oth-”

 

“STOP QUOTING ANCIENT PROVERBS, WE WANT OUR BABY BACK”

 

“Oh you will have it, sooner or later. Don’t worr-” Mingyu’s mother tried to quiet the waters but she got cut off again.

 

“OMG FOR REAL?” Jihoon shouted, watching everyone with puppy eyes and surprising everyone, even himself. 

 

“ HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, FUCK AND FIND OUT. GEEZ, THOSE TWO WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME”

 

“Mrs. Kwon but you are immorta-”

 

“Yes, and I curse the day I was born in this beautiful body of mine” That was it. Soonyoung almost died on the floor, clutching his tummy and laughing his ass off at his mother’s statement. “omg is he dead?”

 

Jihoon laughed too. He was still angry, sad, pained because he needed to let go what he had learned to love too late for his likings, but that was his shortcomings and he couldn’t do nothing about it. He just hoped that whatever Youngji was, being dust, light or magic, he would still remember them as his silly parents who loved him anyways. 

 

Still he couldn’t hold back the few salty tears that escaped his watery, red eyes as he and Soonyoung set Youngji off later that day, his small body turning into dust into air, carried by the wind of Paradise of Peaches. 

  
  


Goodbyes hurts more than anything, but at least we have the memories to keep close to our heart, right? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm working on this spin off because I suddenly thought about crack stuff and had to write it down. Hope you like it, thank you for reading *-*
> 
> This is not inspired by any specific literature pieces btw, just my mind working out instead of studying. LOL.
> 
> Friendly reminder: English is not my mother tongue and not only I am lazy, but I don't really have time to proofread and edit each chapter properly, so sorry for any mistake TT


End file.
